


72 Hours

by segerge



Series: TASK FORCE [15]
Category: HERO Champions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/segerge/pseuds/segerge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(December 1988) In 3 days, Doctor Destroyer will kill off 90% of humanity.  Can TASK FORCE stop him in time?</p><p>A canon Champions Universe event, based on the 1990 adventure module 'Day of the Destroyer'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dallas

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings** : language, mature situations, epic battles, death, attempted genocide of 90% of humanity
> 
> * * *
> 
> #### DRAMATIS PERSONAE
> 
> **Task Force (Dallas-Fort Worth supergroup)**
> 
>   * Ted Jameson (AKA Ranger), CEO of ProStar, speedster and team leader
>   * Julie Dormyer (AKA Ladyhawk), Chairman of the Board of Directors for ProStar, ninja with latent powers of temporal visualization
>   * Dr. Bob Hawkins (AKA Starforce), Senior Research Scientist for ProStar, power-armor wearer/gadgeteer
>   * Rev. Kent Christiansen (AKA Spiritual Warrior), Associate Pastor of Carrolton Park Church, mage with a holy sword
>   * Frederick 'Bowser' Bastable (AKA Mr. Bassman), jazz artist and mutant sonic projector
>   * Zes'arou Al'Gari Vikon (AKA Sage), exiled Varanyi psionic
>   * Andrew Marcino (AKA Powerfist), Reporter for WFAA-TV, Ch'i-based mystic martial artist
> 

> 
> **Sentinels (NYC-area supergroup)**
> 
>   * Tiger, group leader
>   * James 'Whit' Whitley (AKA Diamond, expy of the Thing in the CU timeline)
> 

> 
> **other heroes**
> 
>   * Jeffrey Sinclair (AKA Vanguard, expy of Superman in the Champions Universe timeline), leader of the NYC-area Justice Squadron
>   * The Mechanic, leader of the Philadelphia-area Freedom League, gadgeteer
>   * Dwarfstar, leader of the Chicago-area Peacekeepers, gravitic controller
> 

> 
> **Doctor Destroyer and allied villains**
> 
>   * Dr. Albert Zerstoiten (AKA Doctor Destroyer), (expy of Dr. Doom in the CU timeline)
>   * Tim Colton (AKA Gigaton), radiation-energized brick/Energy projector
>   * Michelle Munro (AKA Fourplay), mutant elemental controller
>   * Ricky Murdoch (AKA Meteor), speedster
>   * Diana Tremaine (AKA Spectra), zero-point energy projector
> 

> 
> **other villains**
> 
>   * Ray Fisher (AKA Golden Marauder), cybernetic controller of the electromagnetic spectrum
>   * Emil Nelson (AKA Lazer), mercenary with advanced energy weaponry
>   * Joshua Moi (AKA The Mountain), giant brick
>   * Jon Stevens (AKA Ogre), Brick
>   * Klaus Sachs (AKA Panzer), power-armor wearer and neo-Nazi terrorist
>   * Frank Costen (AKA Pulsar), overconfident energy-projector
>   * James Hailey (AKA Stormfront), mutant with powers of weather control
>   * Dr. Matthew Fuseli (AKA Biomaster), master supervillain with powers of neurokinetic manipulation, master geneticist.
>   * Clayton Stiles (AKA Nest Leader), local philanthropist, leader of the DFW Metroplex VIPER nests
> 

> 
> **others**
> 
>   * Bob Richards, field reporter for CNN
> 

> 
> **AUTHOR'S NOTE 1** : Telepathy is denoted by (( )), internal monologue by [[ ]]
> 
>  **AUTHOR'S NOTE 2** : This story is based on the original game module 'Day of the Destroyer,' originally published back in 1990. It uses the position and calendar hacks now given for it in the current Champions Universe timeline.

**PROLOGUE** : 12/1/1988. Stately Dormyer Manor, Lakewood Village, TX. Evening.

(In the Guest Apartment above the garage, Bob 'Starforce' Hawkins is rigging his VCR to record something as Merlyn meows at him)

 **Starforce** : "I already gave you treats, you mooch! Stop bothering me..."

(Merlyn flips his tail and meows again before he curls up on the couch)

 **Starforce** (to Merlyn, walking back to his sofa): "I don't see YOU doing research on Doctor Destroyer, cat."

(He sits down and starts his VCR recording. Merlyn rolls over onto his side, purrs, and starts kneading Bob's leg)

 **Starforce** (to Merlyn, scratching the nape of his neck): "Hedonist."

(there is a knock at the door to the Guest Apartment)

 **Starforce** : "It's unlocked."

(Julie 'Ladyhawk' Dormyer enters)

 **Starforce** : "I wasn't aware I needed supervision to watch a once-in-a-lifetime interview with Doctor Destroyer."

 **Ladyhawk** : "It's my house." (beat) "Also, you ARE the only member of TASK FORCE who has studied him on a regular basis."

 **Starforce** : "He had my parents killed. Perhaps Mr. Richards' interview will give me a clue as to why."

 **Ladyhawk** (sitting down in a seat next to the sofa): "Hush, it's starting."

(the CNN logo and theme music finishes playing on the screen of Bob's TV)

 **Bernard Shaw** : "Tonight, a CNN exclusive. Months ago, CNN correspondent Bob Richards sought out Albert Zerstoiten, better known as the supervillain Doctor Destroyer. Two days ago, the videotape we are about to show you arrived at CNN Center in Atlanta. The tape, which we believe to be the last interview done by Bob during his long and illustrious career, was a look into the mind of one of the most evil villains in human history." (beat, voice catching) "We warn viewers that what they are about to see may be potentially disturbing. Without further introduction, Bob Richards and Doctor Destroyer."

(jump cut to Doctor Destroyer. He is sitting down. The sun can be seen intermittently between clouds through the window behind him)

 **Bob Richards** : "You’ve never had any time for journalists before, Destroyer. Why have you chosen to bring me to your secret headquarters?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "The name is Doctor Destroyer. I worked long and hard to earn my title, and you will address me as such."

 **Bob Richards** : "Very well, Doctor, Doctor Zerstoiten, if I remember your real name correctly..."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "That man is long dead. Only Doctor Destroyer lives."

 **Bob Richards** : "Right. Let’s start with your Nazi past. You’re still a Nazi aren’t you?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Flippancy will not endear you to me."

 **Bob Richards** : "What are you going to do, kill me?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "If you irritate me to a sufficient degree, yes. That is your first and only warning."

 **Bob Richards** : "That’s just great, kill me, I’m a real threat to you, aren’t I? But that still does not answer my question about your Nazi past."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "I was never a member of the National Socialist Party during Hitler’s era. I met with the Führer on several occasions and found his intellect sadly limited. His ideas on a master race were based on racism and egotism, without any scientific or logical background. Naturally, I rejected them out of hand."

 **Bob Richards** : "So you are not anti-Semitic?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "There is no biological or sociological factor that makes the Jewish peoples inferior to others. There never was. If one judges them by their ability to achieve, they are one of the most extraordinary racial groups in this planet’s history. But that is because they have been placed into the crucible; one cannot be oppressed and go unchanged. One withers, or one gets strong. They have gotten strong." (beat) "As have I."

 **Bob Richards** : "So you consider yourself to be oppressed?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "I am plagued by a cavalcade of costumed cretins. My plans to advance the human race have always been opposed by a pack of short-sighted, sentimental fools. Can you name one living person who has been more oppressed than I?"

 **Bob Richards** : "I see you’ve spent a lot of time in a concentration camp, being starved or brainwashed. Let’s face it, with a name like Destroyer, Doctor, is it any wonder that the superheroes of the world doubt your good intentions?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Good? There is no such thing as good and evil except in fairy tales. The fools that believe in these concepts wish to turn the world into bad melodrama. They wish to preserve what is tottering, until the world collapses. There is neither good nor evil in the world, there is only strength and weakness. I am the strongest; I seek only to elevate the world to my level."

 **Bob Richards** : "A level where people kill each other, a level of murder and betrayal? No thanks."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "How typical. And Americans refer to Prussians as arrogant! You came to this interview unwilling to consider that my philosophy could possibly be superiors to yours. The blind mock the sighted for what they can see. You parade in your self-righteousness like a king at his coronation. How truly pathetic."

 **Bob Richards** : "Oooo, bad metaphor, pal. And I suppose you’ve considered democracy with an open mind?"

 **Doctor Destroyer** : "Certainly I have. And I found it wanting."

 **Bob Richards** : "I’m sure you did."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Democracy has one fatal weakness. Human beings are weak, self-indulgent and stupid. They are easily swayed by immediate need and ego gratification. One need only be qualified in manipulation to lead. Do you truly think your most recent set of Presidents were the best that America has to offer?"

 **Bob Richards** : "Maybe not the best, Doctor, but we don’t elect an elite that will cut itself off from the people!"

(Destroyer laughs ominously)

 **Bob Richards** : "And I suppose you could do a better job?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "If I were blind, deaf, and dumb, I could do a better job."

 **Bob Richards** : "Sure. Alright, if you ran the world, what would be the first thing that you would do?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "The major problems facing the world today stem from problems of excessive population. Resource depletion, waste disposal, poverty, and growing pollution in the Third World are only a few of the side effects of this uncontrolled mass of humanity. This planet’s chances of survival would be much higher if its human population were at one-tenth its current level. The first thing I would do is arrange for nine-tenths of the population of the planet to be eliminated, either placed in suspended animation to serve as manpower for future generations, in a genetic bank in case some global emergency reduced the human population to dangerously low levels, or destroyed if they have no genetic value."

 **Bob Richards** (beat): "No genetic value? My god, you are a nutcase!"

 **Starforce** : "This won't end well..."

 **Ladyhawk** (wide-eyed): "Hush."

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "I judge human beings not on the basis of racial prejudice, but with a scientific analysis of their capabilities! And you, fool, have irritated me once too often! Despite my warnings, you choose to mock the power of Destroyer. Now behold what you mock!"

(the camera is suddenly dropped, and the world has a stunning view of Dr. Destroyer's boots)

 **Bob Richards** : "What are you..."

(Richards screams)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Let that be a lesson to all people who would mock or interfere with the work of Destroyer. Let those who would sit in judgement of my works beware, for I am beyond all judgements, now and forever. The world belongs to Destroyer, your lives are mine to take or leave as I see fit, for only *I* am strong enough to be the judge of the world."

(the tape goes black. Shaken, Bob hits the MUTE button on his remote before CNN cuts back to the live anchor)

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "You taped it, didn't you?"

 **Starforce** : "I wish I hadn't."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bring it to work tomorrow. Ted needs to see it."

 **Starforce** : "He was probably watching tonight anyway..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Again."

* * *

(CEO Office, ProStar, Plano, TX. Lunch, the next day)

(Julie arrives, smelling all their usual orders of Chinese. Bob is already there with a large sack from Asia Palace)

 **Ranger** (to Julie): "You're late."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I was reviewing the agenda for the next shareholders' meeting."

 **Ranger** : "Bob brought the video of Destroyer's interview last night as you requested him to. Let's get started."

(Ted powers up the TV in his office. The noon newscast for WFAA-TV is on. Field anchor Andy Marcino is already introducing a story somewhere in Irving)

 **Ladyhawk** : "He asked me out last weekend."

 **Starforce** : "Why isn't he in the hospital recovering?"

(Julie makes a face at Bob)

 **Ladyhawk** : "He had to bail on me. Hot story or something." (beat) "I've heard he kind of has a history of doing that to his dates."

(the screen flickers, and is suddenly replaced by Dr. Destroyer)

 **Dr. Destroyer** (from the TV): "Greetings, lesser ones."

 **Starforce** : "Oh, bloody hell..."

 **Dr. Destroyer** (from the TV): “I, Destroyer, have a simple announcement, one which concerns all beings on this planet. I am broadcasting my intentions on all channels, and in most major world languages. It is a final act of mercy on my part."

 **Ranger** : "That's not good."

 **Dr. Destroyer** (from the TV): “I have studied the operating efficiency of homo sapiens and its ability to manage this planet.” (beat) “I am appalled. Humanity is on the way to environmental extinction, unless something is done to compensate for the drain on our limited resources and the mismanagement of the world ecosystem."

 **Ladyhawk** : “Since when did HE become an environmentalist?”

 **Starforce** : “Somebody dumped toxic waste on his island?"

 **Ranger** : “Guys? FOCUS!"

 **Dr. Destroyer** (from the TV): “The human race ought to be ashamed of itself. Fortunately, as the one entity on this planet that transcends humanity and its weaknesses, I, Destroyer, shall wipe away this shame with a single stroke.”

 **Starforce** (whispered): "Oh, CRAP!"

 **Dr. Destroyer** (from the TV): “‘In seventy-two hours, nine out of every ten human beings on this planet will die. It will be a quick, sudden, and painless death. No other forms of animal life will be directly affected. There is no price that can be paid which will change my mind, though should the nations of the world unanimously agree to bow to my leadership within sixty hours, I will be able to implement this scheme in a manner that the general public will find more satisfactory. Those who attempt to stop me, be they military forces or superheroes, will be destroyed. I, Destroyer, am the master of destruction. I trust that the world will not doubt my word. Even my enemies know that my genius cannot be underestimated.”

 **Ladyhawk** : “He’s crazy!”

 **Ranger** : “He's serious...”

 **Dr. Destroyer** (from the TV): “I give you seventy-two hours to prepare for the end. Seventy-two hours in prayer, if you will, though if there were gods your foolishness would be intolerable to them. Seventy-two hours to spend in whatever meaningless petty frivolity you enjoy most, and then the deadwood of humanity will be culled so the race as a whole might live. Destroyer has spoken. My words are stronger than steel. I have promised you destruction, and this is the one promise that is unbreakable. I have become Death, the shatterer of worlds.. . ”

(the screen flickers, resuming WFAA's normally-scheduled telecast. Shocked pause among everyone in the office)

 **Starforce** : "Well, there goes MY appetite."

 **Ladyhawk** : "NERD-BOY!"

 **Ranger** : "As of right now, ProStar is closed and everyone is on three days' vacation. I'm calling the team in; you two get your butts back to Dormyer Manor and get suited up. Julie, reach out to other superteams and see if there's any data or coordinated response being worked up."

 **Ladyhawk** : "On it, boss." (to Bob) "Let me drive your Corvette. You're too polite behind the wheel."

 **Starforce** (handing her the keys as they get up): "If it were ANY other time than the End of the World, my answer would have been 'Hell No.'"

* * *

(Stately Dormyer Manor, T minus 71 hours, 10 minutes)

(The dining room has been set up for a video conference call. Ranger and Ladyhawk are representing TASK FORCE. The others are in the Great Room monitoring both broadcast and internet news)

 **Vanguard** (from the monitor): "Justice Squadron from New York. Who else is on?"

 **Tiger** (from the monitor): "Sentinels, New York City."

 **The Mechanic** (from the monitor): "Liberty League, Philadelphia."

 **Ranger** : "TASK FORCE, Dallas."

 **Meteor Man** : "California Patrol, Bay area."

(beat)

 **Ranger** : "What about the Peacekeepers?"

 **Vanguard** : "Chicago got hit immediately after Destroyer's broadcast by the Marauders and Deathstroke. Somebody will try reaching them later to bring them up to speed." (beat) "Also, Arc Agony and a grab-bag of independent villains have just attacked Washington, DC. THAT pulled Golden Avenger off the call so he and the rest of PRIMUS could deal with them."

(another hero runs into the screen section being used by the Sentinels and whispers urgently into Tiger's ear. Tiger nods and swears under his breath)

 **Tiger** (getting up): "All the supervillains for Terror Incorporated just showed up on Wall Street and started shooting. I've gotta go."

(the Sentinel's sub-window goes dark)

 **The Mechanic** : "Are there any other supervillain teams active?"

 **Vanguard** : "Current known activity? That new European group, Eurostar, is attacking London right now. A DEA patrol off Miami beach ran into Villainy International attempting to infiltrate the United States two nights ago. PRIMUS finished the battle for them and caught two of their four known members. I understand they've been re-interrogated within the past half-hour and admitted to be currently in Destroyer's employ." (beat) "Ranger, a heads-up for your team. The members that were caught had maps and other material on the Dallas area, and acted like they were supposed to meet others."

 **Ranger** : "Thank you. I think."

 **Meteor Man** : "Do we have ANY idea where Doctor Destroyer is currently based?"

 **Ranger** : "We lost track of him after the incident at Trinity Site. That was over two years ago."

 **The Mechanic** : "The room he was using today looked exactly like the room that was in the Bob Richards interview on CNN last night."

 **Ladyhawk** (made INT roll): "The lighting was different."

 **The Mechanic** : "Excuse me?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Today it looked cloudy and stormy out the window. The sun was shining through it when the Richards interview was taped."

 **Vanguard** : "Perhaps we should start with where Mr. Richards went, then."

 **Meteor Man** : "That I can help everyone with. Mr. Richards was last seen at Fisherman's Wharf a week ago, attempting to configure a camcorder..."

(with a blur, Mr. Bassman sonic-teleports into the Dining Room)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "I hate to interrupt, mon, but we have a problem. Five supervillains that have never worked together before have taken hostages in Pioneer Plaza downtown and are threatening to kill a hostage an hour unless we show up."

 **Ranger** : "Who are we up against?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "The database got hits for Ogre, the Golden Marauder, the Mountain, and Meteor. The girl shifting between the Greek Elements is new."

 **Vanguard** : "Catch up with us when you can, Ranger. Go save your city."

* * *

(Two miles north of the Dallas Central Business District. T minus 70 hours, 45 minutes)

(Starforce is airborne and southbound toward downtown as the clouds lower and darken)

 **Ranger** : ((remember, the hostage situation in Pioneer Plaza is probably the bait to get us into a killbox. As soon as you're in range, I'll need an energy scan for a two-block radius))

 **Starforce** : ((understood)) (beat) ((did the afternoon forecast say anything about storms over downtown?))

 **Ranger** : ((no, not that I was aware of))

 **Mr. Bassman** : ((just cloudy and dreary all day today. We're not supposed to get any weather until tomorrow night))

 **Starforce** : ((well, it looks like we've got a thunderstorm trying to build over the southside of downtown. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was directly over Pioneer Plaza))

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((It looks like Destroyer hired my old acquaintance Mr. Hailey))

 **Starforce** : ((copy that. Have to reconfigure my forcefield for energy and EMP-based attacks, then))

(his forcefield ripples while he takes care of the defensive reallocation, then he brakes to a hover)

 **Starforce** : ((okay then, I think I can try some long-range scanning from here... Oh.)) (beat) ((bloody hell))

 **Ranger** : ((would it be possible to get better pre-battle intelligence than 'bloody hell'?))

 **Starforce** : ((I make out FIVE repeat FIVE energy signatures on the rooftops of both the Convention Center and the buildings to the north of the plaza. Of them, I only recognize Pulsar. There is another energy signature hovering half a mile above the Plaza just inside of the cloud deck, signature is consistent with Mr. Hailey's weather-manipulation powers at full strength))

 **Ranger** : ((can you tell me anything about the remaining energy signatures?))

 **Starforce** : ((got one for zero-point energy... another with a pronounced radiation component to it... the other two look like high-energy power cells of some sort, probably blasters or powered armor. Can't tell too much this far out))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((six in the air, five on the ground. Damn!))

 **Ranger** : ((Starforce, can you give us a map with the energy sources on it?))

 **Starforce** : ((sure thing))

(he throws up a map on his visor and annotates the energy sources as he places them)

 **Ranger** : ((everyone got that?))

(there is a chorus of acknowledgements from the rest of TASK FORCE)

 **Ranger** : ((okay then. Ladyhawk, try to get in Meteor's way and make him slip. Sage, mind-control Pulsar and have him take out rooftop contact #3. Bassman, you've got contact #2. Pastor, take the Golden Marauder. Starforce, can you spot our LZ *while* you take Mr. Hailey out of play?))

 **Starforce** : ((one way to find out. Want that now?))

 **Ranger** : ((please and thank you!))

* * *

(Above Pioneer Plaza, Dallas, TX. T minus 70 hours, 44 minutes)

(The base of the cloud deck is now only a quarter-mile above the Plaza, with Stormfront riding the winds just below it. A rumble of thunder can occasionally be heard. Starforce is now *in* those clouds, flying through them in an attempt to surprise Stormfront)

 **Starforce** : ((Ninjette, is this what it's like to fly IFR?))

 **Ladyhawk** : ((pretty much))

 **Starforce** : ((okay then, here we go. DEATH FROM ABOVE!!))

(Starforce goes vertical directly above Stormfront, catching him by surprise with a full-speed move-through grab and CON-stunning him)

 **Starforce** (looking at a spot 10 feet from the hostages and their captors): ((RIGHT THERE SAGE NOW!!))

(there is a flash of light, and TASK FORCE flashes into existence in the landing zone)

 **Starforce** (verbally to Stormfront): "Did you know it's not the fall that hurts you?"

(he brakes to a hover 30 feet above the ground while letting go of Stormfront. Do I have to roll it? A Move-by Throw with THAT many dice means Mr. Hailey is OUT for the rest of this fight)

 **Starforce** : "It's the sudden STOP at the end!"

(Starforce vanishes in the crossfire of FIVE ranged attacks)

 **Ladyhawk** : "STARFORCE!!"

(the flare of energy around Starforce dies. He has taken 18 STUN [12 from Lazer, and 3 each from Gigaton and Pulsar])

 **Starforce** (shaking his head): "Okay. That was REALLY annoying!"

(Starforce blurs and appears 15 meters from Lazer. He hits with a Phase Blast for 12 STUN, knocking him along the edge of his building)

(Mr. Bassman blurs and appears 10 meters below Spectra. He hits with a 21d6 Infrasonic Blast for 32 STUN. Spectra is CON-stunned)

(Meteor runs at TASK FORCE, then slips when he encounters the marbles Ladyhawk just threw onto the ground in front of him [AE Change Environment, -6 to DEX rolls]. The GM rules this a surprise in combat, so the 48 STUN he just rolled for his unplanned impact into one of the steer statues in the plaza becomes a 71 STUN groin attack [2x rolled STUN damage - his PD]. Meteor is OUT)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Ride 'em, cowboy."

(there is a blur of motion around the other four supervillains, and all of the hostages are 20 meters away around Ranger, safe)

 **Ranger** (to hostages, pointing behind his shoulder): "GO! We've got this!"

(the normals run away and seek cover elsewhere in the plaza, away from the starting superfight)

(Spiritual Warrior half-move teleports to Golden Marauder and hits his forcewall with Khereviel. It collapses, and Khereviel hits Golden Marauder's armor for 35 STUN. Golden Marauder is CON-stunned)

(there is a blur of motion next to Ogre, and a glowing man with spiky golden hair and a yellow-orange jumpsuit appears next to him. He punches Ogre for 9 BODY and 78 STUN, knocking him out and leaving him bleeding)

 **Glowing Man** : "Guess I don't know my own strength!"

(Fourplay focuses on the glowing man and shifts to fire form)

 **Fourplay** (shooting a blast at the glowing man): "How about a little FIRE, glowing man?"

(the glowing man bounces the flamebolt launched at him by Fourplay)

(next phase. Glowing Man holds his action at effective DEX 33)

(Starforce half-moves to Lazer and martial-throws him over the edge of the building he's on. Lazer catches himself in mid-air with his jet-pack, staring at Starforce's forcebeams warming up for discharge)

(Ladyhawk tosses a knockout pellet at Fourplay and hits. Fourplay starts losing 5 END/segment)

(Gigaton and Panzer focus on Spiritual Warrior. Gigaton hits for 30 STUN. Spiritual Warrior drops to one knee, CON-stunned)

(Panzer hits Spiritual Warrior for 3 shots of 4d6 RKA. Spiritual Warrior's defenses bounce all three shots)

(Starforce switches to Electrogravitic Shock and hits Lazer for 19 STUN)

 **Lazer** : "I didn't sign up to get my ass kicked!"

(Lazer flies off, down to his last two stun)

(Mr. Bassman switches to a NND attack. Spectra is OUT)

(Pulsar shoots at Gigaton and hits for 21 STUN)

 **Gigaton** (to Pulsar): "YOU FOOL! YOU'RE BEING MIND-CONTROLLED!!"

(Gigaton misses a PER roll, so he doesn't locate Sage)

 **Panzer** (looking at Mr. Bassman): "Verdammt untermenschen..."

(Panzer hits Mr. Bassman with his laser rifle [set to 5d6 RKA] for 31 STUN. Mr. Bassman is CON-stunned)

(the glowing man looks at Fourplay and uses his held phase to attack her. He hits, and does 42 STUN after her defenses. She's CON-stunned)

 **Panzer** (looking at the current tactical situation in the plaza): "I am not here to defend untermenschen, either!"

(Panzer flies off)

(there is a blur of motion around the Golden Marauder as Ranger knocks him out)

(The Mountain is the only ground combatant left awake. He grows to full size [12 feet] and growls defiance at the superheroes in front of him)

 **Mountain** : "Who wants to be defeated by the best?"

(a fusillade of intense pulson fire suddenly fills Pioneer Plaza. The Mountain convulses and falls under the attack)

 **Ladyhawk** : "What the HELL?"

(Several VIPER-branded Hummvees drive into the plaza from the surrounding streets. VIPER Agents pour out and rapidly knock out the remaining supervillains. VIPER Nest Leader Clayton Stiles strides out of his command vehicle in full kit and walks up to Ranger)

 **Clayton** (to Ranger): "We'll clean up here. What do you need from us to deal with Destroyer?"

* * *

(VIPER Safehouse, Dallas, TX. T minus 69 hours, 55 minutes)

(Clayton Stiles and two VIPER agents are escorting TASK FORCE and the glowing man who assisted them through their safehouse. Sage has TASK FORCE and the glowing man mind-linked)

 **Ladyhawk** (looking around at the VIPER parenaphalia on the walls): "This is SO wrong, guys."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "We don't have much of a choice at the moment." (beat, to the glowing man) ((I've seen you before.))

 **Glowing Man** : ((yes, you have. And I you.))

 **Ranger** : ((could you fill in the details, Pastor?))

 **Spiritual Warrior** : ((there is a martial arts dojo in Richardson whose sensei has been helpful to me in past battles and investigations. Our friend here has been his student this decade.))

 **Ranger** (to the glowing man): ((you've also been an independent hero across the Dallas area the past few years, correct?))

 **Glowing Man** : ((Since 1986.))

 **Mr. Bassman** : ((do you have a name, mon?))

(beat)

 **Glowing Man** : ((I suppose you can call me 'Powerfist' for now))

 **Ranger** : ((works for me)) (verbally to Nest Leader) "Why are we here?"

 **Clayton** : "We keep several places like this across the area solely for situations like this where we have to work WITH the authorities instead of against them."

 **Sage** : "That's awfully far-sighted of you."

 **Clayton** : "I like being prepared for any contingency." (beat) "Though this particular contingency isn't something I had in mind when I came up with this idea."

 **Starforce** (beat, looking arounds): "I'm with Ladyhawk. This is WRONG."

 **Ranger** : "Starforce, theories. How could Destroyer kill 90% of humanity?"

 **Starforce** : "Wild-assed guess? Some sort of energy transmission targeted for a specific gene sequence. Like neurokinesis, but operating at DNA level." (beat) "Fields I don't have a whole lot of experience in."

 **Ladyhawk** : "We need to find someone who does, then."

 **Ranger** (to Clayton): "Perhaps VIPER knows how to locate Biomaster?"

(TASK FORCE walks into the conference room. Biomaster is already there.)

 **Mr. Bassman** (beat): "That was quick, mon."

 **Biomaster** (angry): "You guys are the LAST people I would ever expect to be working with VIPER. WHAT were you THINKING?"

 **Ranger** : "Desperation makes for strange bedfellows."

 **Clayton** : "Destroyer had hired enough villains to outnumber TASK FORCE 2 to 1. Somebody had to save them."

 **Ranger** : "We have a deal. They keep the local area safe from further anarchy while we hunt Destroyer down and stop him."

 **Clayton** : "That's where you come in. Matthew. Can I call you 'Matthew?'"

 **Biomaster** : "No."

 **Clayton** : "TASK FORCE needs to find Doctor Destroyer. You're going to help them." (leans closer, more threateningly) "And that ISN'T a request."

(tense pause)

 **Biomaster** : "I'll need Ladyhawk and Starforce to assist me."

 **Ranger** : "Not a problem."

 **Clayton** (to Ladyhawk): "Is there anything you're going to need?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Multiple computers with network connections."

 **Starforce** : "The higher speed the better."

 **Clayton** : "Not a problem. I said I liked being prepared for any contingency."

(Clayton points to the agents, then at Biomaster. One of the agents motions to follow them. Biomaster leaves with them, followed by Starforce and Ladyhawk)

 **Ranger** (to Clayton): "You're being awfully ecumenical. What are you going to want in return?"

 **Clayton** : "Ask me again in 3 days if we're still alive."

* * *

(VIPER Safehouse, Dallas, TX. T minus 60 hours, 45 minutes)

(Biomaster enters the room they have all been using)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Where have you BEEN?"

 **Biomaster** : "You have your secrets, I have mine." (beat) "Where are we at?"

 **Starforce** (looking at a video of the CNN interview on his workstation): "Somewhere in Dallas, TX, but that's not important right now."

 **Biomaster** (beat): "Never liked that movie."

 **Starforce** : "The loss is yours."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Nerd-boy? Biomaster? Focus."

 **Starforce** : "Yes, Mom."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Biomaster): "It took a LOT of digging, a few phone calls, and a rather nail-biting FAX all the way from Japan, but I have a scientific paper which meets your search criteria."

(she hands a folder to Biomaster, who leafs through it)

 **Ladyhawk** (absently): "I suppose someday we'll be able to download stuff like this directly without the hassle of what I had to go through today..."

 **Biomaster** : " _Journal of Human Genetics_ this past May... obscure genetic sequence present in only 10% of humanity..." (looks at Ladyhawk) "I thought I told you to look for a sequence that was 90% present."

 **Ladyhawk** : "That was getting me nowhere. I decided to hit it from a different direction."

 **Biomaster** : "Like a genetic marker that BLOCKS Destroyer's death-field?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Uh, yeah." (beat) "Was I wrong?"

(stunned silence)

 **Biomaster** (grabbing Ladyhawk's shoulders): "That. Was. BRILLIANT!!"

(there is a knock at the door. A VIPER agent bearing two boxes of pizza enters, followed by another carrying 6-packs of soft drinks)

 **Starforce** (looking up from his workstation): "Oh, my God. Is that a Carnivore Special I smell?"

 **Ladyhawk** (indicating the table): "Thank you."

(the agents drop their cargo, nod, and leave)

 **Starforce** (tearing into the meat-lovers box): "I was beginning to see double doing the photoanalysis of the CNN interview."

 **Biomaster** (grabbing a slice for himself and liberating Dr. Peppers for both himself and Starforce): "Any ideas on where his base could be?"

 **Starforce** (talking around a mouthful of pizza): "Dr. Destroyer is a creature of habit. He historically has favored remote locations, the more volcanically-active or radioactive the better." (beat) "In 1986, we fought Destroyer ON the site of the Trinity atomic bomb test."

 **Biomaster** : "You mean, next to it."

 **Ladyhawk** : "No. ON it."

 **Biomaster** : "Wasn't it... you know, radioactive?"

 **Starforce** : "Only a little above background in 1986." (beat) "I understand the Department of the Interior and the Army have finally made it a National Historic Landmark."

 **Biomaster** : "For what Destroyer did?"

 **Starforce** : "For what the Manhattan Project did! Focus, Matt..."

 **Ladyhawk** (having just finished inhaling her slice of pizza): "You two fight. I'll go stretch my legs."

(she grabs her Coke as she gets up and leaves the conference room. A VIPER agent is guarding the door)

 **Ladyhawk** (to the agent): "Where are my teammates?"

(the agent points to her right)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Thank you."

(she walks in the direction indicated and is shortly rewarded with peeking into a lounge occupied by Powerfist paging through both CNN channels and network news specials on the TV)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Hi."

 **Powerfist** : "Oh, hi!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Where are the others?"

 **Powerfist** : "DEMON was starting a ritual in downtown Fort Worth tonight, trying to take advantage of the current situation. The others went with a platoon of agents to stop it." (beat) "I had no idea VIPER hated occultists that much!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Several East Coast nests helped to save Boston from DEMON about two years ago. It seems to be institutional." (beat) "Ranger left you here?"

 **Powerfist** : "I requested it. Someone had to stay behind to protect you and Starforce."

 **Ladyhawk** (smiles): "Starforce? Requiring protection?"

 **Powerfist** : "I... don't have the years of experience fighting with him that you have."

(Ladyhawk giggles. She then takes a critical look at him)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You know, I can't shake the feeling that I should know you."

(Powerfist switches the TV to channel 8 and waits for the station to come out of commercial)

 **Anchor** : "WFAA field anchor Andrew Marcino is missing after a massive superbattle involving TASK FORCE, VIPER, and a dozen independent supervillains broke out in Pioneer Plaza this afternoon..."

(Powerfist mutes the TV when they display a picture of Andrew Marcino. He cuts his powers for a second, and Ladyhawk's jaw drops)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh, my God!"

 **Powerfist** (glowing again): "Tell me about it. NOT what I expected to be doing at this point in my life."

 **Ladyhawk** : "So that's why you bailed on our date last weekend!"

(now it's Powerfist's turn to be shocked. Ladyhawk makes a shushing gesture over her lips and points to the ceiling)

 **Ladyhawk** : "They're our allies for now, but the second we defeat Destroyer we're back to being enemies again." (beat) "Let's keep it between the two of us for now."

 **Powerfist** : "How long have you been doing this?"

(Ladyhawk holds up six fingers)

 **Powerfist** : "Four more than me."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "And to think I almost dated a superhero..."

 **Powerfist** (confused): "You mean, you and Starforce..."

(beat)

 **Ladyhawk** : "What?"

 **Powerfist** : "You two aren't dating?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "WHAT? No!" (beat) "What the hell gave you THAT impression?"

 **Powerfist** : "TV reporter, remember? I can see it in your body language around him, the way you two go out of your way to get on each other's nerves..."

(Ladyhawk looks at him, shocked)

 **Powerfist** : "I wish I could have that type of relationship with someone someday. Someone who can accept me as I actually am, not what I am in front of a TV camera or on the screen."

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Perhaps you shouldn't have bailed on our date, then."

 **Powerfist** : "The police couldn't have dealt with the situation I stopped that night." (beat) "You probably ought to get back to Biomaster and Starforce. So we know how and where to stop Doctor Destroyer?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yeah, I probably should. For all I know, they're now geeking out about some obscure _Star Wars_ trivia instead of focusing on saving Humanity."

(they laugh)

 **Powerfist** : "Take care."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You, too."

(she waves shyly and leaves for the conference room)

* * *

(VIPER Safehouse, Dallas, TX. T minus 52 hours, 30 minutes)

(Ladyhawk's Danger Sense is malfunctioning again as she sleeps)

(with an impact that shakes the ground, Destroyer's War Armor hits the yard in front of Stately Dormyer Manor Mark II with Starforce firmly in his grip. St. Elmo's fire crawls over the War Armor as Rochemont throws Starforce clear. Starforce's armor is visibly damaged, and he staggers a bit as he lands)

 **Ladyhawk** (shuriken in hand): "KEEP HIM IN THE INTERDICTION FIELD, BOB!"

 **Starforce** : "Yeah, easier said than done!"

(Starforce hits the War Armor with 120 STR Telekinesis and pulls him back down to the ground as Rochemont tries to take off)

 **Starforce** : "I EMP'ed his Life Support! He's got maybe four minutes before he passes out from hypoxia or bails out!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "He'll cause too much damage before then! Give me a clear shot with my shuriken!"

 **Starforce** : "Ladyhawk? Wake up."

 **Ladyhawk** (confused): "What?"

 **War Armor** (sounding suspiciously like Biomaster): "Does she do this often?"

 **Starforce** : "Dunno. Never slept with her before."

(Ladyhawk sits up in shock. Instead of being in front of Dormyer Manor, she's on a cot in the conference room of VIPER's safehouse with Starforce. Biomaster is in the door.)

 **Starforce** (to Ladyhawk): "For what it's worth, I woke up with you in my arms having some sort of a dream about a superbattle and I have no recollection of how either of us got into that position."

(beat)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Biomaster): "Could you give us a moment?"

 **Biomaster** : "Certainly."

(Biomaster closes the door)

 **Starforce** : "Want to tell me about the dream?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "We were fighting Doctor Destroyer in front of Dormyer Manor, only it wasn't Doctor Destroyer and it wasn't quite the Manor..."

 **Starforce** : "Just us? Not the rest of TASK FORCE?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "Now that you mention it, we were the only heroes..."

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I suppose there is never a good time to say this."

 **Starforce** : "Say what?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Starforce?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I..."

(Powerfist opens the door, interrupting Ladyhawk)

 **Powerfist** : "VIPER's serving breakfast in the lounge."

(beat)

 **Starforce** : "Thank you."

(he gets up and heads for the door)

 **Starforce** : "Aren't you coming? We need something to eat..."

(he leaves. Ladyhawk sighs, rolls her eyes, and gets up herself)

* * *

(VIPER Safehouse, Dallas TX. T minus 48 hours, 5 minutes. A status briefing is in progress)

 **Biomaster** : "The May 1988 issue of the _Journal of Human Genetics_ published a research paper by a Dr. Takeshka Yoni, which analyzed an obscure genetic sequence which is absent in roughly 90% of human DNA. I believe it to be a genetic sequence which is resistant to the energies that Doctor Destroyer intends to broadcast across the world in two days."

 **Sage** : "That doesn't mean it's relevant to what Destroyer has threatened to do."

 **Biomaster** : "Then why has Dr. Takeshka been missing since July?"

(beat)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Japanese Law Enforcement lists the case as open but cold. Whoever kidnapped him knew what they were doing."

 **Ranger** : "Back to this genetic sequence. If it's a clue to what Destroyer is going to target in the human genome, what can we do?"

 **Biomaster** : "Quite a bit, as it turns out." (beat) "I can build a jammer which can block the effects of any transmitter targeting Human DNA."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "And the bad news, mon?"

 **Biomaster** : "The jammer will need to be in *very* close proximity to the transmitter to cancel its effect out."

 **Ranger** (to Biomaster): "How soon can you have it ready?"

 **Biomaster** (beat): "Eight hours, tops."

 **Clayton** : "Give me a list of what you need."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "So we can block Destroyer's doomsday machine. Now where do we need to take it?"

 **Biomaster** : "Starforce and I analyzed the sun and shadow angles through the window during the CNN interview. Even though the timestamp shows 4:30 in the afternoon, the shadow angle suggests sometime just past noon local time at the place the interview was conducted. That's at least a three time-zone difference from where he set the camcorder's internal clock."

 **Starforce** : "Also, if we assume just past local noon, the sun angle above the horizon suggests a location somewhere between 50 and 52 degrees north latitude. With all the clouds present in the sky, it was a little difficult to pin it down even THAT precise..."

 **Ranger** : "Starforce? Focus."

 **Ladyhawk** : "The only landmass that meets the latitude range that's at least three time-zones west of San Francisco is the western end of the Aleutian Islands."

 **Ranger** (beat): "Okay, then. What do we know about that end of the Aleutians?"

 **Biomaster** : "The Japanese invaded Attu and Kiska islands as part of a diversion during the Midway campaign in World War 2."

(everyone looks at him)

 **Biomaster** : "What? I wargame!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Okay..."

 **Clayton** : "Shemya has major radar assets used for early warning missile and satellite detection."

 **Starforce** : "Amchitka was used for underground atomic weapons testing in 1965, 1969, and 1971."

 **Ladyhawk** : "More recently, the Navy had a research team doing experiments on something called backscatter radar. They went missing two months ago after leaving Shemya with their equipment." (beat) "Where they were heading was classified, but couldn't have been TOO far away from there."

 **Clayton** : "Well, at least we're down from searching the entire globe to searching only a few thousand square miles."

 **Ranger** : "42 hours may be enough time for the Navy to move some assets into position."

 **Clayton** : "It's more than enough time for PRIMUS to have the Air Force loan you an SR-71 for a recon pass."

(beat, while Ranger looks at Starforce)

 **Ranger** (to Starforce): "How long would you need to whip up a custom sensor package for a Blackbird?"

 **Starforce** (murmuring): "If his DNA-based global genocide field is anything like Biomaster's neurokinesis generator from six years ago, he's gonna need a hefty power source..." (beat, firmer voice) "I can whip up a multispectral energy detector just like my suit has, but I'll need parts and the power and interface requirements for the SR-71 to do it."

 **Clayton** : "You'll have the parts."

 **Ranger** : "And you'll have everything else as soon as I can get off a secure link with PRIMUS." (to Ladyhawk) "Now how do we get everyone to the Aleutians?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "We'll need to requisition PRIMUS for a jet..."

 **Clayton** : "Their bureaucracy is too slow. Use our VTOL."

(TASK FORCE's eyes widen in shock)

 **Powerfist** : "Uh, you're supposed to be the bad guys here."

 **Clayton** : "VIPER won't have a world to rule if we're just as dead as YOU!" (beat) "If you do the job we're setting you up to do, we can continue this argument in two days."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Okay. Gimme an hour or so to work up course and range requirements, then we'll need to call PRIMUS again to arrange refueling stops."

 **Biomaster** : "That will also solve the problem of how we deliver my jammer."

(Ranger looks around, then nods)

 **Ranger** (getting up): "We have our jobs, people! Let's get to work."

 **Clayton** : "Biomaster, if I can speak to you for a moment in private before you get to work?"

 **Biomaster** : "Certainly."

(TASK FORCE leaves. Nest Leader stays behind)

 **Clayton** (beat): "Did you have a chance to look into that other question I asked you about?"

 **Biomaster** : "Yes."

(awkward pause)

 **Clayton** : "And?"

 **Biomaster** : "You're suffering from Cyberline poisoning."

(shocked pause)

 **Clayton** : "Are you sure?"

 **Biomaster** : "Positive. The cellular damage that prolonged Cyberline usage leaves behind is very distinctive -- and ultimately fatal." (beat) "Just from looking at you, I never would have guessed that you were in its late stages."

(beat)

 **Clayton** : "How long do I have?"

 **Biomaster** : "If TASK FORCE doesn't succeed in stopping Dr. Destroyer, 48 hours. Same as the rest of us."

 **Clayton** (annoyed): "Assume that they will stop him."

 **Biomaster** (sighs): "If you stop taking Cyberline *right* *now*, I might be able to keep you in remission for a couple of years AT BEST. You're too far gone for any hope of recovery."

 **Clayton** : "What type of living is THAT, Doctor?" (beat) "I'm VIPER's Nest Leader in the DFW area. I don't have *time* to be weak."

 **Biomaster** : "Then at best, you have six months. I'm sorry, but if you cannot or will not stop your Cyberline treatments there's nothing that I can do for you."

(tense pause)

 **Clayton** : "Thank you."

* * *

(VIPER Safehouse, Dallas, TX. T minus 40 hours, 15 minutes)

(Ladyhawk is walking through the Safehouse)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[Why didn't they TELL us there was a gym here? I needed that workout *yesterday*...]]

(she hears the sound of a piano faintly from one of the rooms ahead)

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[is that Nerd-boy?]]

(she finds the door where the sound is coming from and steps through. Powerfist and four VIPER agents are listening to Starforce play an upright piano. He is most of the way through Gershwin's _Rhapsody in Blue_ )

 **Ladyhawk** (internal monologue): [[guess supper can wait]]

(Powerfist motions for Ladyhawk to come on over. She does and sits down next to him)

 **Powerfist** (whispered): "I had no idea he could play the piano."

 **Ladyhawk** (whispered): "He does and he's actually quite good." (beat) "You didn't hear me say that, if anyone asks."

(Powerfist smiles at her)

(Starforce finishes about five minutes later to raucous applause from the impromptu audience, which catches him by surprise)

 **Starforce** : "How long have you guys been here?"

 **Powerfist** : "Pretty much for the whole piece. Ladyhawk came in at the slow section."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Starforce): "Taking a break?"

 **Starforce** : "The sensor's done. All I have left to do is mount it in the carrier pallet." (beat) "Biomaster's only about halfway done, but he's got the more difficult job between the two of us."

 **Powerfist** : "He'll be done, won't he?"

 **Starforce** : "He didn't look particularly worried or stressed to me." (beat) "What's happening in the outside world?"

 **Powerfist** : "Another day of looting and supervillain mayhem worldwide."

 **Ladyhawk** : "The villains we fought in Pioneer Plaza yesterday afternoon keep trying to draw us out, mostly to find where VIPER's hidden us."

 **Starforce** : "Like that'll work as long as Spiritual Warrior's available to teleport us..." (beat) "Well, I'm gonna grab a bite to eat and get back to work. Later, guys."

(He strides out of the Lounge humming something from _An American In Paris_ , leaving Ladyhawk and Powerfist)

 **Powerfist** : "He seems... well-versed in the performing arts."

 **Ladyhawk** : "He's unstereotypical for a technical person, I'll give you that."

 **Powerfist** : "Interesting choice of words." (pointing to the ceiling) "You could fill in the details but won't?"

(Ladyhawk nods)

 **Powerfist** : "Is there anything you CAN tell me about either one of you that won't blow your cover?"

(awkward pause)

 **Ladyhawk** (blurted out): "He's a pretty good kisser."

 **Powerfist** (nods his head smugly): "I knew it!"

 **Ladyhawk** : "It was only twice! That DOESN'T make him my boyfriend!"

 **Powerfist** (leaning forward, fascinated): "I'm all ears."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat, embarrased): "Well, there was this time we were trapped in Nazi Germany during World War 2 and we did it to avoid getting caught by a German Army patrol."

 **Powerfist** : "Okay, I'm impressed." (beat) "What was the other time?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "He was about to go kill himself to power an anti-zombie maser he had rigged up last summer."

 **Powerfist** : "Against Takofanes, west of Indianapolis?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Yeah."

(awkward pause)

 **Powerfist** : "Is he any good?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat, confused): "What, any good at kissing?"

 **Powerfist** : "Yes."

 **Ladyhawk** : "As compared to what? You?"

(Powerfist smiles and raises his eyebrows suggestively. Impulsively, Ladyhawk leans forward and kisses him)

(long pause)

 **Powerfist** (breaking for air): "Well?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat, licks her lips): "If I were Starforce, I'd probably be trying to acquire more data."

(awkward pause. Powerfist's eyes widen)

 **Powerfist** : "Really, now?"

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Okay, *this* conversation went in an interesting direction..."

 **Powerfist** (getting up): "It's getting late. Shouldn't you be getting back to supervise the tech crew?"

 **Ladyhawk** (getting up): "Yeah, I should. Before they blow the safehouse up or something."

(Powerfist laughs. They look at each other, then embrace and kiss again)

 **Powerfist** : "Good night, Ladyhawk."

 **Ladyhawk** : "See you tomorrow."

* * *

(VIPER Safehouse, Dallas, TX. T minus 32 hours, 55 minutes)

(Bob wakes up on the cot with no recollection of how he got there)

 **Starforce** (muttered): "Passed out AGAIN?"

(he feels something moving in his arms. To his shock, he finds himself holding Ladyhawk)

 **Ladyhawk** (talking in her sleep, rubbing the front of Starforce's suit): "Please tell me you have a plan to deal with the Varanyi."

 **Starforce** : "Julie, wake up."

(Ladyhawk jerks, shakes her head, then rips herself out of Starforce's arms in her haste to sit up)

 **Ladyhawk** (shocked): "We didn't, uh... you know?"

 **Starforce** (deadpan): "Not that I'm aware of."

 **Ladyhawk** (looks around): "What happened to the Star Galleon?"

 **Starforce** : "You were dreaming." (beat, sits up) "It's December the 4th, 1988. In 32 hours and 54 minutes, Doctor Destroyer will kill 90% of Humanity in an attempt to demonstrate his qualifications to join Greenpeace."

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "You made up the part about joining Greenpeace."

 **Starforce** : "Hopefully. Everything else I've told you is true." (beat) "Are you awake NOW?"

 **Ladyhawk** (stretches): "Should be." (beat, looks at Starforce) "Bob?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "There's something I need to tell you before we die."

(long pause, held gaze)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I..."

(the door opens, and Ranger peeks in)

 **Ranger** : "Oh, good, you're both up. The VTOL's here, and we're starting loading. Wheels-up in 50."

 **Starforce** (to Ladyhawk): "I better go. You know, make sure they don't screw up loading the sensor package too much."

(he gets up and follows Ranger out the door)

 **Ladyhawk** (muttered): "Thank you, Captain Moment Killer."

* * *

(VIPER Safehouse, Dallas, TX. T minus 32 hours, 5 minutes)

(Ranger and Ladyhawk have been supervising the load-out of the VIPER VTOL in the pre-dawn darkness. Nest Leader walks up)

 **Clayton** : "How goes it?"

 **Ranger** : "Up at oh-dark-30, just like old times!"

 **Clayton** : "I always had you figured as ex-military." (to Ladyhawk) "Where are you taking my bird?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "First stop is at McChord in Washington State. An SR-71 will meet us while we refuel, we equip it with Starforce's sensor package, and they fly the recon scan of the Western Aleutians while we go to our next refueling stop at Elmendorf. From there, we should have enough range to go as far as Shemya."

 **Clayton** : "Wouldn't it be easier to go to Beale instead of McChord? The SR-71 wing is based there. Their logistics will be a lot simpler."

 **Ladyhawk** : "No offense, but your VTOL just doesn't have the range to get from Beale to Elmendorf. Plus, McChord's along the way and Beale isn't. I worked it both ways."

(Nest Leader nods)

 **Clayton** (to Ranger): "Do you have everyone?"

 **Ranger** : "They should all be on board..."

(a sudden crash from the gate interrupts Ranger. A VIPER-branded SUV drives through the gate's remains and charge toward the VTOL, blaster firing)

 **Ranger** (pointing to the VTOL): "LADYHAWK! START IT UP!"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior flashes into existence with the rest of TASK FORCE. Mr. Bassman 5d6-1 Infrasonic Liquefaction makes the VIPER SUV fall apart, scattering and tumbling the assault force across the ground)

(Starforce blurs and appears in mid-air above the developing melee. He fires a force spear inexplicably into mid-air until it hits Gigaton, leading Spectra and Fourplay down to a landing. Gigaton takes 28 STUN, his STR increases to 68, and his REC to 28)

 **Gigaton** : "Big mistake, buddy."

(Gigaton 24d6 Megabolt misses Starforce)

(Ranger zig-zags through the assault force, knocking out all but its leader. Nest Leader jams the muzzle of his sonic rifle under his chin)

 **Clayton** : "You were my right-hand man, my trusted lieutenant! Why?"

 **Lieutenant** : "Because you've gone soft by sheltering TASK FORCE! The Snake should be feared, not loved!"

(beat, then Nest Leader sets his rifle to 'Kill' and fires)

 **Clayton** (to the corpse): "That is why we fail."

(he looks around. The VTOL's engines are now spooling to full power. More SUVs are inbound to the Safehouse. Meteor and Ranger are engaged in a running chase all around the VTOL, Starforce has now switched to engaging Gigaton hand-to-hand in mid-air, and both Mr. Bassman and Powerfist are engaged in an inconclusive sniper's duel with Spectra and Fourplay)

 **Clayton** (to himself): "What the HELL do I do now?"

(a powerful red-tinged beam springs into the sky from the door of the Safehouse, transfixing Gigaton. He screams and plummets to the ground, unconscious)

 **Biomaster** : "TASK FORCE! LEAVE THEM TO ME! YOUR BATTLE IS WITH DOCTOR DESTROYER!!"

(two more blasts of neurokinesis take down Spectra and Fourplay. He pauses a second, then leads Meteor perfectly to drop him, too)

 **Biomaster** (screaming to TASK FORCE): "GO!!"

(Starforce flash-steps to the front of the ramp and looks briefly at Biomaster before flying onboard. Powerfist flash-steps all the way onboard)

 **Mr. Bassman** (running by): "Tanks, mon!"

(Spiritual Warrior salutes with Khereviel before sheathing the Sword Angel and boarding. He is followed by Ranger, who gives him a military salute)

(As TASK FORCE has been re-boarding, Nest Leader has been covering them from the foot of the ramp. He now fires at the first of the new SUV's coming through the ruined gate and destroys it, effectively plugging the gate. He starts to back up the VTOL's ramp)

 **Biomaster** (to Nest Leader): "Where do you think YOU'RE going?"

 **Clayton** (stopping at the top of the ramp): "With TASK FORCE!" (beat) "I have six months to live AND have now lost control of my Nest! If I'm going to die, then I'll die like a man should, fighting!"

(he slams the CLOSE button, and the ramp lifts into place on the fuselage. With a blast of exhaust and a scream of engines, the VTOL lifts into the sky and pivots to the west)

 **Biomaster** (to the ascending and accelerating VTOL): "Good luck, TASK FORCE."

(With neurokinetic energy playing over his gauntlets and a snarl on his face, he turns to meet the oncoming VIPER assault force)

* * *


	2. Amchitka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (December 1988) As time runs out for humanity, TASK FORCE and other groups of superhumans race to Doctor Destroyer's base in the Aleutian Islands in an attempt to stop his plot.

(McChord AFB, WA. T minus 26 hours, 55 minutes)

(the VTOL is being fueled and serviced. Starforce is over supervising a ground crew installing equipment on an SR-71, which is also being serviced and prepared for departure. The KC-135 that brought the SR-71's fuel and ground crew is beyond that)

(Powerfist is sitting on the tailgate of an Air Force-liveried pickup truck. Ladyhawk walks up to him, sees that he's meditating, and turns around to leave)

 **Powerfist** (eyes still closed): "Don't worry. You're not interrupting."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh."

 **Powerfist** : "Bored?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Kind of."

 **Powerfist** : "What's everyone else doing?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Spiritual Warrior is in prayer, Mr. Bassman is snoring, Sage is meditating, Mr. Nest Leader appears to be doing calisthentics, Ranger is in Base Ops, and Starforce is geeking out around the SR-71 over there."

 **Powerfist** (opening an eye and looking at Starforce): "So that's what that's called."

(Ladyhawk giggles)

 **Powerfist** (continuing): "Don't you have anything you could be doing?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I won't be needed for weight and balance checks until the ground crew's done with the VTOL."

 **Powerfist** : "Hm." (beat) "Where are we headed next?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Refueling stop at Elmendorf, just outside Anchorage. We'll then have the range to get anywhere in the Western Aleutians." (beat, smiles) "Since when did I rate the standard TV reporter interrogation?"

 **Powerfist** : "Professional instincts."

(he unfolds from his lotus position on the tailgate and stretches)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I'm sorry! I didn't mean..."

 **Powerfist** : "That's OK. I needed to talk more than focus, anyway."

(he gets off the tailgate and they start walking together)

 **Ladyhawk** : "What did you want to talk about?"

 **Powerfist** : "Us."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Okay."

 **Powerfist** : "We don't need my feelings and emotions getting in the way of saving the world." (beat) "And that's been a growing problem the past few days."

 **Ladyhawk** (shaking her head in disbelief): "I don't believe it. I've got worse luck than Nerd-boy with the opposite sex..."

 **Powerfist** : "It's not you, Julie. It's me."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Don't say that, Andy..."

 **Powerfist** : "Seriously. It's me."

(awkward pause. She can see there's something he's holding back)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Go on."

 **Powerfist** (beat): "I suppose there's never a good time to say something like this."

(she prompts him to continue)

 **Powerfist** : "I find both sexes attractive."

(shocked pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "WHAT?"

 **Powerfist** : "I'm surprised you didn't figure it out already, with the number of hints I've been inadvertantly dropping."

 **Ladyhawk** (indicating both of them): "But..."

 **Powerfist** : "Julie, I *really* want to get to know you better, but for the past two days I haven't been able to keep my eyes off of Starforce! Me, the big, bad, award-winning TV reporter and I feel like I'm back in middle school again crushing on someone and just can't spit it out..."

(he trails off, uncharacteristically embarrased)

 **Ladyhawk** : "I..." (beat, shakes her head) "Wow."

 **Powerfist** : "You hate me now, don't you?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "NO! How could you say that, Andy?"

 **Powerfist** : "What I just told you isn't safe to admit in Texas these days."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Andy, that doesn't mean I think any less of you! Oh, my God!"

 **Powerfist** : "Even if I also think of you as a rival for his affections?"

(THAT floors Ladyhawk)

 **Powerfist** : "You see my problem, now."

(awkward pause)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Let's spar."

 **Powerfist** : "What?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Let's spar. If we're going to be fighting alongside each other I need to get used to what you can do."

 **Powerfist** : "You're not..."

 **Ladyhawk** (interrupting): "You're my teammate. I don't think any less of you for what you just told me."

 **Powerfist** : "I'm somewhat stronger than you are."

 **Ladyhawk** (squaring up to him): "If I can fight Nebula to a draw, I don't think that's going to be a problem." (beat) "Of course, Shina hasn't exactly left any gardening implements out here on the tarmac for me to use..."

 **Powerfist** : "Shina?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "My bodyguard."

 **Powerfist** (squaring up, smiling): "Like you need one."

(they bow to each other, then assume fighting stances)

(beat, then Ladyhawk launches a punch sequence which Powerfist deflects. His counterpunch hits air as she backflips out of range)

 **Powerfist** : "How did you know when to do that?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I just did. It's a little difficult to explain."

(she moves her arms down to block the kick Powerfist launches a half-second later, grabs it, and uses that pivot to throw her legs around his head. A second later, she's thrown him from the scissors lock and is standing again while he makes his breakfall roll)

(her Danger Sense goes off, and she barely pivots in time to meet the attack he launches from a half-move flash-step behind her. She makes her Acrobatics roll, and her 'Artful Dodging' power kicks in versus an attack that should have hit her, stopping only when she ends up next to a fuel truck)

 **Ladyhawk/Powerfist** : "TIME!"

(looking warily at the fuel truck, they reposition themselves so as not to threaten it when they continue)

 **Powerfist** : "Okay..."

(Ladyhawk has already cut his feet out from under him. Trying to pivot to complete another scissors throw with her legs, she is grabbed and thrown through the air in the general direction of the SR-71. She makes her Acrobatics roll, killing the excess momentum with a tumbling sequence as Powerfist flash-steps over to continue)

(Powerfist freezes, focusing on something immediately behind Ladyhawk. She freezes, too, and turns around to see Starforce watching them, arms folded)

 **Powerfist** : "We were sparring."

 **Starforce** : "That's not what it looked like from over by the SR-71."

 **Powerfist** : "I was holding back..."

 **Ladyhawk** : "He actually was..."

 **Starforce** (to Powerfist): "Would you like to fight someone you DON'T have to hold back against?"

 **Ladyhawk** (angry, to Starforce): "Nerd-boy? Oh, my God..."

 **Powerfist** (interrupting): "Ladyhawk? It's okay. We're all a little stir-crazy after the last day and a half."

 **Starforce** (to Powerfist): "I'll take that as a 'yes,' then."

 **Powerfist** : "Can we agree on 'No Powers?'"

 **Starforce** : "I'll agree to 'No Ranged Attacks.'"

 **Powerfist** (smiles): "Deal."

(they shake on it. Starforce takes his cape off and hands it to Ladyhawk, not taking his eyes off of Powerfist)

 **Powerfist** (throwing a Martial Punch): "GO!"

(Starforce blurs and reappears 10 feet away, causing Powerfist to miss)

 **Powerfist** : "Okay..."

(he blurs in mid-punch and reappears behind Starforce, who blurs and reappears 10 more feet away)

 **Powerfist** (flash-stepping): "You can't dodge me forever, you know."

 **Starforce** (flash-stepping): "Based on my current power consumption, I actually can."

 **Powerfist** (flash-stepping): "Are you that afraid of my powers?"

 **Starforce** (flash-stepping): "No, I'm conducting reconnaisance." (flash-step) "On you."

 **Powerfist** (flash-stepping): "Really, now?"

 **Starforce** : "It's Ranger's second law of superheroic combat. You'll learn 'em all the longer you fight with us."

(Powerfist flash-steps, then facepalms when he realizes Starforce hasn't moved)

 **Starforce** (smiles, forcefield rippling): "Saw the Roadrunner pull that trick on Wile E. Coyote once."

(Powerfist starts a spin-kick [24d6], then flash-steps to Starforce and actually lands it this time. Starforce no-sells the kick, taking only 4 STUN)

 **Powerfist** : "That should have flattened you..."

(Starforce flash-steps to a point 15 feet directly over Powerfist and performs a pushed move-through straight down on him [also 24d6]. Powerfist is CON-stunned)

 **Starforce** (picking himself up): "That DID."

 **Ladyhawk** (angry, running toward the impact point): "STARFORCE!"

 **Starforce** (kneeling alongside): "He's only stunned. I wouldn't have done that to him if he couldn't handle it."

 **Powerfist** (recovering and shaking his head): "I thought we called 'No Powers!'"

 **Starforce** : "We agreed only to 'No Ranged Attacks.'" (beat) "Would you like me to replay that conversation?"

(long pause, held gaze. Starforce offers his hand, and pulls Powerfist to his feet)

 **Powerfist** : "Look, if that was about me and Ladyhawk..."

 **Starforce** (interrupting): "What the two of you decide to do together is none of my business." 

(Before Powerfist can relax, Starforce gets right up into his face and points to Ladyhawk)

 **Starforce** (low, menacing voice): "But if you EVER hurt her? What I just did to you is the *least* of what I can -- and will -- do to you."

(Starforce 10d6 PRE attack [base 30 PRE + 3d6 for incredibly violent action + 1d6 demonstration of power] gets PRE+ on Powerfist)

 **Starforce** (more pleasant voice): "Now if you'll both excuse me, I have a cloaking device to go repair."

(He takes custody of his cape from Ladyhawk and walks off to the VTOL, putting it back on)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Powerfist): "Are you okay?"

 **Powerfist** (looking after Starforce): "I think I'm in love."

* * *

(Elmendorf AFB, AK. T minus 22 hours, 20 minutes)

(Ranger steps back onboard the VTOL)

 **Ranger** : "Status update, guys?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "The United Nations has asked to meet with Destroyer to discuss his ultimatum. He sent this as a public response while we were en-route."

(he flips a switch on a side console)

 **Dr. Destroyer** (recorded): "Greetings, lesser ones. Destroyer addresses humanity on the eve of this historic day. In twenty-four hours, I will trigger what has been called by the media 'my doomsday device.' Nine out of every ten human beings, of every racial stock, of every nation, will die a painless but instantaneous death. Those who survive will have a difficult task; they must rebuild a shattered planet. Those who die may do so in the comfort that it was done at random, with no prejudice against wealth or poverty, creed, color, or religion. It is a most egalitarian massacre."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What does he WANT? A ticker-tape parade?"

 **Dr. Destroyer** (recorded): "It is remotely possible that superheroes may find my headquarters before the... deadline. If so, they shall be greeted with their destruction. This time, no one will stop me."

(Ranger turns to Mr. Bassman)

 **Ranger** : "Please tell me other superteams are on their way."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "I'd be lyin', boss-mon. The Justice Squadron has its hands full in New York, and no one's seen the Sentinels in over 24 hours. The Liberty League is tied up with the Golden Avenger in DC fighting VIPER."

(everyone looks at Nest Leader)

 **Clayton** (angry): "That damned asshole Detweiler! He'll be the death of VIPER in the United States yet!"

 **Powerfist** : "Detweiler?"

 **Clayton** : "Frank Detweiler. Leads the DC-area Nest complex, thinks he's smart enough to run VIPER world-wide." (beat) "There are better ways to achieve the Serpent's goals than act like you're living in a comic book..."

 **Ranger** : "So there's no help from the East Coast, then?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Nope." (beat) "Supposedly, the Peacekeepers were able to turn the Marauders and both teams are en route from Chicago to the West Coast to take on Destroyer."

 **Powerfist** : "What about us?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Officially, we haven't been seen in over a day. Unofficially, we've been captured by VIPER."

(Nest Leader barks out a laugh)

 **Ranger** : "Anyone from the West Coast?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "The Protectors got hammered HARD down in Los Angeles, about as bad as we did. Same with the California Patrol in the San Francisco Bay area." (beat) "It's not lookin' good for reinforcements, boss-mon."

(Ranger looks at Ladyhawk next)

 **Ladyhawk** : "We're almost done refueling. The base is also loading box meals for all of us." (beat) "Assuming Nerd-boy has anything useful on Destroyer's whereabouts, we should be wheels-up in 25."

 **Ranger** : "Good."

(Ranger walks back through the cabin to Starforce's console. Nest Leader and Sage join him)

 **Ranger** : "Status?"

 **Starforce** : "HABU 17 has recovered at Okinawa. We got good data for the entire Rat Island group during their sensor sweep."

 **Clayton** : "Anything?"

 **Starforce** : "When we look at the data from my radiation sensor..." (tapping at the keyboard) "Look what they scanned on their closest pass to Amchitka island!"

(the display changes, showing four diffuse points, three toward the eastern end of the island and one in the rugged terrain of the northwestern end)

 **Ranger** : "So? Didn't you say Amchitka was used for atomic weapons testing?"

 **Starforce** : "Three tests between 1965 and 1971."

 **Sage** : "So why are there four radiation sources?"

(shocked pause, except for Starforce, who's smiling)

 **Starforce** : "We have a winner! But before Vanna shows you what you've won, I slipped some spectral filters onto the sensor customized to detect interdiction fields like the ones Destroyer used around his original island in 1984 and the Trinity Site in 1986. Look what happens when I switch to THAT channel?"

(he taps in a command, and a translucent circle surrounds the northwesternmost radiation source)

(Ranger and Nest Leader's eyes widen)

 **Sage** (sarcastically): "Oh, joy. A psionic interdiction field."

 **Starforce** : "Don't forget the teleport nullification, either!"

 **Ranger** : "LADYHAWK! I need a course from here to..."

(Starforce punches up the latitude-longitude reference onto the screen)

 **Ranger** (continuing): "Latitude 51 degrees 38 minutes north, longitude 178 degrees 40 minutes east!" (to Starforce) "Squirt that to PRIMUS HQ on the encrypted datalink! Perhaps somebody else can make it in time, too."

 **Sage** : "That's the plan? Going in BY OURSELVES against Doctor Destroyer?"

 **Clayton** (to Sage): "If you can think of a better plan than that, we're all ears."

* * *

(VIPER VTOL, Northern Pacific Air Corridor A590, approximately 54 degrees north, 179 degrees east. T minus 18 hours, 10 minutes)

(Ladyhawk has her hands full flying the VTOL as it bumps and shudders. One hundred feet ahead and above, filling the cockpit windows, is a commercial 747 heading for Japan)

 **Ladyhawk** : "SO not a good idea..."

 **Powerfist** : "Wasn't using a commercial airliner's radar shadow YOUR idea to begin with?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Two days and Starforce is beginning to rub off on you. I can't believe it."

 **Powerfist** : "I wish."

(beat)

 **Ladyhawk** : "You know you're going to have to work up the courage to tell him yourself, don't you? I can't do that for you."

 **Powerfist** : "After we defeat Destroyer."

(Ladyhawk looks at him until a jolt reminds her that she really needs to be paying attention to her station keeping with the 747)

 **Powerfist** (continuing): "Promise."

(a particularly violent jolt of turbulence shakes the VTOL. Nest Leader enters the cockpit and sits down in the co-pilot's seat)

 **Clayton** (to Powerfist): "I don't care how durable you think you are. Get back in the cabin and strap in."

(Powerfist nods and exits the cockpit)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Are we about at our waypoint? This is a lot harder than it looks!"

 **Clayton** (checking display): "We're close enough. Activating cloak..."

(if there was anyone outside, they would see the VTOL go translucent, then vanish)

 **Clayton** : "Looks good. Take us down."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I thought you'd never ask!"

(she noses the VTOL over, then after a couple of seconds vertical separation banks gently to the left. Now free of the 747's turbulence, the ride is *much* smoother)

 **Ladyhawk** : "140 miles to go."

* * *

(VIPER VTOL, 10 miles north of Amchitka. T minus 17 hours, 50 minutes)

(Starforce enters the cockpit. The waters of the Bering Sea stream by five hundred feet beneath the VTOL)

 **Starforce** : "Ranger wants us to put down as close to the interdiction field generator as we can. I'm supposed to spot it for you."

 **Clayton** (standing up): "I needed to get the rest of my kit ready anyway."

(he leaves. Starforce and Ladyhawk look at each other)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Having him along is still sick and wrong."

 **Starforce** : "We are technically using their transport." (beat, looks out cockpit) "Bring us 10 degrees to starboard. Looks to be on top of that big hill at the northwesternmost tip."

 **Ladyhawk** (banking the VTOL onto a new heading): "Copy that."

(an insistent beeping sound comes from the tactical panel)

 **Starforce** : "That's odd. Four missiles just launched."

 **Ladyhawk** : "We're still cloaked, aren't we?"

 **Starforce** (checking those controls): "Still showing as engaged."

 **Ladyhawk** (slowly, looking at the sensor plot in disbelief): "Nerd-boy? They're turning toward us..."

 **Starforce** : "What are they tracking us by if not sight or radar?"

(Ladyhawk makes her INT roll before Starforce does)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Could Destroyer be tracking us by sound?"

(shocked pause. Starforce's facepalm gives Ladyhawk all the answer she needs)

 **Ladyhawk** (yanking the VTOL hard to port and slamming the throttle full open): "Go! I'll give us enough time for Spiritual Warrior to port the team off!"

 **Starforce** : "What are YOU going to do?"

 **Ladyhawk** (angry, screaming): "GO, DAMN YOU!"

(Starforce flash-steps into the cabin)

 **Ranger** : "Starforce, what..."

 **Starforce** : "Destroyer has missiles that can track us BY SOUND. Ladyhawk's getting us as close to the coast as she can so Spiritual Warrior can get everyone else off!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "I can get us to the North Beach just outside of the interdiction field. Everyone get close, this will be a bit rough."

(everyone except Starforce clusters around Spiritual Warrior)

 **Powerfist** : "What about Ladyhawk?"

 **Starforce** : "Leave her to me."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

* * *

(VIPER VTOL. one second later)

(Starforce blurs and appears right next to Ladyhawk. The beep of missiles in acquisition is almost a steady tone now)

 **Ladyhawk** : "BOB?!? I told you to leave me..."

 **Starforce** (jumping on top of Ladyhawk): "Today is NOT a good day to die!"

(forcefield around them both, he yanks the ejection seat handle. The canopy blows off just as the SAMs explode. The seat with Starforce and Ladyhawk in it shoots clear of the expanding fireball. Still holding Ladyhawk, he kicks free of the seat and flies above the lowest cloud deck)

 **Ladyhawk** (looking over Starforce's shoulder): "Starforce?"

 **Starforce** : "Let me guess. Missile?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Plural!"

 **Starforce** : "Twice the fun!"

(the two remaining missiles are locked on and gaining. Starforce spots the rest of TASK FORCE on the ground with IR and turns toward them, diving into the cloud deck)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Bob?"

 **Starforce** : "What?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "I..."

(they pop the sound barrier as they drop below the cloud deck, both missiles almost on top of them. A barrage of what appears to be blaster energy reaches up from the ground toward them, then the shockwaves from two violent explosions kick at them hard from behind)

 **Sage** : ((we got the missiles, Starforce!))

 **Starforce** (slowing down and curving back around to where TASK FORCE is): "Thank God!"

 **Powerfist** : ((thank you for stringing them out like that. Made them easier to hit))

 **Starforce** : ((did you have to aim so close to me?))

 **Ranger** : ((do you have ANY idea how close they were to you?))

 **Ladyhawk** (looking a little crazed): ((I do))

(Starforce lands, drops his forcefield, and releases Ladyhawk. He looks around at the rest of the team)

 **Starforce** (cheerfully demented): "Well, that was exciting! What do we do for an encore?"

* * *

(Amchitka Island. T minus 17 hours, 30 minutes)

(The northwestern tip of Amchitka is rock-strewn and bleak, with little in the way of foliage to relieve its barren nature. The earth shakes under TASK FORCE's feet as they walk through a brief sleet storm along the north beach)

 **Starforce** : "Worst. Nature hike. EVER!"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "You're forgetting Antarctica, mon."

 **Starforce** : "Thank you SO much, I had all but succeeded in repressing the memory of that event."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Ranger, we've got company!"

 **Ranger** : "Land? Sea?"

(blaster fire starts up from the hills to their left at the same time it starts from a fog bank over the sea to their right)

 **Ladyhawk** (diving for cover): "Yes!"

 **Ranger** : "Starforce, sea threat! Powerfist, Bassman, land threat! Pastor, make a dome!"

(Starforce shoots into the fog bank to the right as Powerfist and Mr. Bassman run for the hills ahead and to the left. Blaster fire bounces off the force barrier Spiritual Warrior throws over the rest of the party)

(out to sea, there is a massive explosion and screaming. A shooting star flies out of the fog bank, towing a boat behind it in mid-air. The boat is unceremoniously dropped on the landward position as the blaster fire suddenly shifts to attack something a lot closer to it. There are more explosions and screaming to landward)

(Powerfist blurs and reappears, followed by Starforce carrying Mr. Bassman)

 **Powerfist** : "The landward agents are down."

 **Starforce** (releasing Mr. Bassman): "However, I got a good look on infrared and Energy detection at what's behind them. I counted at least 100 agents and 50 robots behind them, all between us and Interdiction Field Mountain."

 **Ranger** : "Destroids?"

 **Starforce** : "More powerful."

 **Ladyhawk** : "If the terrain, weather, or earthquakes don't get us, they will."

 **Clayton** (to Ranger): "If you have a Plan B, now would be a good time to be using it."

(tense pause)

 **Ranger** : "Okay, we head back the way we came until we're back outside the interdiction field, then we port inland along its perimeter south and west until we can find some terrain we can use to our advantage."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "It be gettin' real dark, mon."

 **Ranger** : "Perhaps we can use that to our advantage as well."

* * *

(Amchitka Island. T minus 9 hours, 50 minutes)

(TASK FORCE is now inland, heading west toward Destroyer's base, and is inside the interdiction field again. The barren terrain is rough going for anyone who does not have night vision)

 **Ranger** (to Nest Leader): "How's your rifle holding up?"

 **Clayton** : "I'm down to my last two power clips. Call it about 60 shots or so left." (beat) "Before anyone asks, yes I AM using short, controlled bursts."

(beat)

 **Starforce** : "Why is everyone looking at ME after he said that?"

 **Sage** : "Because that's what you been saying the last two battles!"

(there is blaster fire from about 400 feet ahead)

 **Clayton** : "They're firing at something close to them!"

 **Powerfist** : "Isn't that the direction Ladyhawk went in to perform reconnaisance?"

 **Ranger** : "She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

 **Starforce** : "She's just about out of her expendable weaponry right now, too."

(tense pause, punctuated by the distant sounds of blaster fire and now explosions)

 **Ranger** (sighs): "Oh, all right. Starforce, rescue her. Powerfist, cover them."

 **Starforce** (lighting forcefield): "On it, boss."

(Starforce takes off flying, staying close to the ground. Powerfist flash-steps off in pursuit)

(nothing happens for a few seconds, then the flashes of energy weaponry and explosions suddenly get MUCH more violent)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Tink they're havin' a competition, mon! Whoever destroys the most gets to date her!"

(they all share a laugh)

 **Clayton** : "I've seen worse motivations for combat."

(the explosions and blaster fire fade. A shooting star heads toward them, followed by a blinking light. The blinking light is getting brighter with each cycle, until finally we see it's Powerfist flash-stepping back)

 **Powerfist** : "The agents and their APC are down."

(the shooting star resolves itself into Starforce, who is carrying Ladyhawk)

 **Starforce** : "The Destroids, unfortunately, are NOT."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Which wouldn't have BEEN a problem if you two hadn't come after me!"

 **Powerfist** : "Blame Ranger."

 **Ladyhawk** (to Ranger): "We've got two minutes. It's clear to our south."

 **Ranger** : "Pick up, people, and let's move!"

(Grumbling, TASK FORCE gets back to their feet and they start moving toward the southern shore of Amchitka)

 **Mr. Bassman** (to Ladyhawk): "So who won?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Huh?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Starforce-mon and Powerfist. Who destroyed the most?"

 **Powerfist** : "Ladyhawk did."

 **Mr. Bassman** (beat): "What?"

 **Starforce** : "She destroyed more Destroyer equipment before we got there than both of us combined."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "How?"

(Ladyhawk smiles before turning back around)

* * *

(1 mile east of Amchitkafestung. T minus 55 minutes)

 **/* suggested soundtrack** (from here to the climax): [Apocalypse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O93DyZ0-ptE) by Bear McCreary */

(dawn glows faintly against the southeastern horizon. Lights glow brightly on a flat plateau a mile to the west of TASK FORCE. The team, minus Ranger and Ladyhawk, is resting in a rare spot of cover)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "So this is how we end."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "There is still time. Do not despair."

 **Powerfist** : "How long until activation?"

 **Starforce** : "55 minutes." (beat) "You'll understand if I don't count it down?"

 **Powerfist** : "Wish I could have fought with you guys longer."

 **Mr. Bassman** : "So do we, mon."

(beat. Another small earthquake shakes the ground)

 **Starforce** : "Vikon?"

 **Sage** : "Yes?"

 **Starforce** : "Promise me that you'll take care of Merlyn."

 **Sage** : "I will." (beat) "If we succeed?"

 **Starforce** : "Yes?"

 **Sage** : "Promise *me* that you will never force me to watch _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ again."

(there are some chuckles of laughter from the others)

 **Starforce** : "Why? It's so much fun to see your reactions while watching it!"

 **Sage** : "You're using those reactions to figure out Varanyi technology and capabilities."

 **Starforce** : "Now you're being paranoid."

 **Sage** : "I'm being truthful. Psionic, remember?"

 **Starforce** (beat): "You're still being paranoid."

 **Ladyhawk** (voice only, from the shadows): "Where's Ranger? Gotta report in."

(Nest Leader is immediately awake, has his sonic rifle's safety off, and is aiming toward her)

 **Starforce** : "How was the patrol?"

 **Ladyhawk** (silhouette becoming visible as she walks closer): "It sucked. Just like everything else on this miserable rock has since we bailed out."

(Starforce relaxes, and Nest Leader puts his gun back on safety. She didn't use the code phrase for "I've been captured and am being used as bait")

 **Starforce** : "Still out scouting toward the southern beaches."

 **Clayton** : "Anything?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Solid wall of Destroids a quarter-mile from us, between us and that launch facility due west of us on the low plateau." (beat) "Maybe we should LET them capture us. We've got... how much time do we have left?"

 **Starforce** (bleakly): "54 minutes."

(there is a blur of motion, and Ranger skids to a stop)

 **Ranger** (catching his breath): "Something's happening at the docks by the south cliffs, there's a lot of blaster fire coming from around there." (beat) "We need to get closer to his facilities."

 **Clayton** : "And just HOW do you propose to do *that* when there's an army of Destroids between us and the base?"

 **Ranger** : "Desperate times call for desperate measures." (to Starforce) "Destroyer used 4 SAMs on us yesterday. How many does he have left?"

 **Starforce** : "If his antiaircraft suite is anything like the one at Trinity Base, at least 8 more."

 **Ranger** : "Think they can home in on you?"

 **Starforce** : "Duh. They did there." (beat) "Why do you want me to get Destroyer to fire his missiles at me? So I can die before you guys do?"

 **Ranger** : "So he can destroy his own interdiction field FOR us." (beat) "Unless you don't think you're up to the task..."

(shocked pause, then Starforce lights his forcefield and levitates from the ground. His smile is now feral and predatory)

 **Starforce** : "Watch me."

(he accelerates straight up into the air, eventually curving off toward the lights to the west. Two streaks of light start climbing from that plateau)

 **Ladyhawk** (whispered): "C'mon, Bob..."

(Starforce now resembles a shooting star as he curves to the south and accelerates, both missiles still in pursuit. The shooting star makes a U-turn over the Pacific and heads back north. The missiles are gaining on him)

 **Powerfist** : "Come on, Starforce..."

(The shooting star dives on the hill at the northwesternmost tip of Amchitka holding the interdiction field generator with the missiles still in pursuit. Suddenly, there are two swift flashes, followed by a massive explosion on the top of the hill)

 **Sage** : "Interdiction field is DOWN!"

 **Powerfist** : "Where's Starforce?"

 **Sage** : "Got him! He's stunned and his trajectory's peaking!"

(Sage puts a hand on Spiritual Warrior's head and blasts Starforce's position to him)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Thank you!"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

 **Sage** : "He must have flash-stepped out of the way at the last second..."

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior sets Starforce on his feet just as he doubles over vomiting. He looks singed, as if he had been too close to the explosion)

 **Powerfist** : "Is he okay?"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Teleportation doesn't agree with him."

 **Ladyhawk** (grabbing Starforce and holding her other hand up, fingers pointing to one side): "Nerd-boy! How many fingers am I holding up?"

 **Starforce** (dazed): "None. They're all sideways..."

 **Ladyhawk** (to the others): "He's fine."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Everyone get close!"

 **Starforce** : "Wait, what?"

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

* * *

(Surface Level, Amchitkafestung. One second later)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Starforce screams and collapses to the ground, convulsing spasmodically)

 **Ladyhawk** (angry, to Ranger): "Couldn't we have WAITED for him to recover from the previous teleport?"

 **Ranger** : "He's young. He'll heal."

(Ranger rapidly scans the battlefield on whose edge they have appeared. The Sentinels are at the entrance to what looks to be some sort of warehouse to their left. The superheroes Dreadnought and Starfly are unconscious outside the warehouse)

(Without orders, Nest Leader opens up on the agents pinning the Sentinels down with his sonic rifle on full auto. He is joined by Mr. Bassman using an AE infrasonic blast)

 **Ranger** : "Pastor! You and Powerfist, far side of the agents!"

(Spiritual Warrior nods and places his hand on Powerfist's back)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

 **Ranger** : "Sage! Pick an agent team and make them help us!"

 **Sage** : "On it."

(Starforce has stopped convulsing, and is curled up on the ground. Ladyhawk is holding him)

 **Ladyhawk** (to Ranger): "I can't nursemaid Nerd-boy with the fate of Humanity on the line!"

(Starforce weakly stretches a hand out. Fifty meters away, a Destroyer-agent is separated from his blaster rifle. It flies through the air and clatters to the ground at Ladyhawk's feet)

 **Starforce** (weakly, to Ladyhawk): "Have a party."

(Ladyhawk picks the blaster up and starts using it. A partially-destroyed hovercraft from the Sentinel's initial assault next bounces over the ground and stops directly in front of Starforce, providing everyone around him cover from the battle currently in progress)

 **Ranger** (to Starforce): "Are you going to be okay?"

 **Starforce** (weakly): "Should be now." (beat) "Never did two teleports that close together before..."

 **Ranger** (examining the developing battle): "Take your time. Looks like we've got this one, anyway."

(Ladyhawk, Sage, and Nest Leader are now exploiting the hovercraft Starforce dragged over for cover. Mr. Bassman sonic-teleports to the opposite side of the field to lay some cross-fire down. Among the main body of agents and robots, Spiritual Warrior and Powerfist are mowing them down with impunity)

(Blaster fire suddenly starts from the east)

 **Ranger** : "Aw, CRAP! The Destroids! Sage, use your agents to keep them off of us..."

(two portals snap open in the ground forty meters to Ranger's northeast. Two SAMs climb into the sky and curve to the south)

 **Ranger** (continuing): "...what?"

(two forcebeams sizzle into the sky in quick succession from the general direction of where Starforce is laying, and the SAMs are blown up before they get anywhere close to what they are targeting)

(a VTOL resembling the one VIPER used to own in the DFW area brakes violently to a hover. It has the livery of the Chicago-area superteam The Peacekeepers)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Glad they could make it to the party!"

(the VTOL's ramp lowers before it's even on the ground, and both the hero team Peacekeepers and the villain team Marauders stream off of it as it lands. Ranger blurs and runs to the VTOL as the Sentinels' leader Tiger bounds over himself)

 **Dwarfstar** : "Leave anything for us?"

 **Tiger** : "Hopefully."

 **Ranger** (to Tiger): "How did you get here?"

 **Tiger** : "Destroyer had an advanced ground-effect transport similar to something being developed by the Soviet Union. We commandeered it at the Farallon Islands after we escaped the death-trap submarine Destroyer had set for us."

 **Dwarfstar** : "Where's Destroyer hiding?"

 **Tiger** (pointing over Ranger's shoulder): "Doctor Phantom says there's a lot of energy coming from the rocket hangar over there. Betcha he's got his Doomsday Device hidden there."

(more blaster fire comes from the east)

 **Ranger** : "Dammit! It's those upgraded Destroids that kept us from getting here!"

 **Dwarfstar** : "SOMEONE's got to keep them off our backs while we stop Destroyer!"

 **Tiger** : "Okay, then, let's do this fairly. The team that's been on Amchitka the longest gets to lead the assault force."

 **Ranger** : "Can either of your teams beat yesterday sunset?"

(awkward pause. Tiger facepalms)

 **Dwarfstar** (to Ranger as he turns to the Destroid assault): "Damn you."

* * *

(Missile Bunker, Amchitkafestung. T minus 45 minutes)

(Ladyhawk is working on the controls for the top hatch of the missile bunker. The Peacekeepers and Marauders are holding Dr. Destroyer's army of Destroid robots at bay while this happens. Nest Leader, his sonic rifle now out of charges and power clips, divests one of the unconscious Destroyer-agents of their heavy pulson cannon. The Sentinels and the rest of TASK FORCE wait)

 **Ranger** : "Status?"

 **Ladyhawk** (working with her lockpicking equipment): "Same as 30 seconds ago." (beat) "These cypher locks are nothing like what I've ever had to deal with before..."

(there is a sequence of beeps from the circuitry Ladyhawk is working with. The bunker doors begin to open)

 **Ladyhawk** : "THERE we go!"

(Starforce, recovered from the multiple rapid teleports he suffered 10 minutes ago, is standing next to Powerfist)

 **Starforce** (to Powerfist): "Ready?"

 **Powerfist** : "Yeah."

 **Starforce** : "GO!"

(they both flash-step into the bunker. Gigaton, Spectra, Meteor, Fourplay, and 10 Destroids are waiting for them)

 **Starforce** (hitting Spectra with a Force Spear and doing 5 BODY to Spectra): "Sorry we kept you waiting."

 **Spectra** (to Starforce): "Sorry you can't see what's about to happen to you! NOT!!"

(Spectra 20d6 Sight Group Flash takes Staforce out of THIS combat)

 **Starforce** (now blind): "Aw, CRAP!"

(Icicle and Mr. Bassman start rendering Destroids into pieces parts from the surface as Spiritual Warrior teleports himself, Powerfist, Diamond, Tiger, Ranger, Nest Leader and Ladyhawk down to the floor of the missile bunker)

 **Gigaton** (to his force, pointing to the assault force): "ATTACK!"

(Powerfist flash-steps to Gigaton)

 **Powerfist** : "Goin' down, buddy!"

 **Gigaton** : "In your dreams!"

(Gigaton would have hit with his Megabolt, except Powerfist's Ultimate Dodging power kicked in)

(Powerfist hits Gigaton with his Five-Phoenix Strike [24d6] for 52 STUN. Gigaton is CON-stunned)

 **Spectra** (to Ladyhawk): "Down you go!"

(Ladyhawk misses her Acrobatics roll, so her "Artful Dodging" power doesn't kick in. The Spectra-Beam slams her shoulder-first into the nearest wall, and she screams in pain)

(from the surface, Mr. Bassman hits with an infrasonic liquifaction bolt for 57 STUN. Spectra is OUT)

 **Ranger** (to Ladyhawk): "How bad?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Shoulder. Feels like the collarbone." (beat) "Leave me!"

(As Diamond, Tiger, Icicle, Mr. Bassman, and Nest Leader deal with the remaining threat, Ranger speeds over to Gigaton)

 **Ranger** : ((SAGE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HE KNOWS!! WHERE'S DESTROYER?))

(there is a rush of information just beyond Ranger's mental perception. Gigaton screams in pain, and a 3-dimensional map suddenly springs into mental focus within Ranger's mind)

 **Sage** : ((that's from Gigaton. Got it?))

 **Ranger** : ((yes thank you!))

 **Sage** : ((I've already taken the liberty of scanning the lowest level. There is a heavily-shielded mind at that level. It appears to be Dr. Destroyer))

 **Ranger** : ((how do I get down there?))

(Ranger finds his attention drawn to a non-descript door over to the side of the missile bunker))

 **Sage** : ((from Gigaton's memories, that shaft goes to the next level down. The level below that one is where you can find Destroyer))

 **Ranger** : ((thank you)) (verbally) "BASSMAN! GET DOWN HERE!"

(in a blur of motion, Mr. Bassman sonic-teleports to the bottom of the bunker, next to the launch rails)

 **Ranger** : "Elevator shaft, 10 O'Clock! Destroy it!!"

 **Mr. Bassman** : "Yah, mon!"

* * *

(Level Anton, Amchitkafestung. T minus 40 minutes)

(the elevator door bursts open from inside, its remains bouncing off the far wall of the corridor. Powerfist is the first one through)

 **Squad Leader** : "FIRE!!"

(the eight agents waiting for whoever was going to be first out of the elevator fire on Powerfist. His 'Ultimate Dodging' power kicks in, and he avoids damage. What he doesn't avoid is the snap-down cannon behind the agents which fires, blinding him for the rest of the turn)

(there is a blur behind the agents, and Mr. Bassman sonic-teleports in. AE NND cone takes the agent squad down)

 **Mr. Bassman** : "CLEAR, MON!"

(Starforce flies in, towing Ranger by telekinesis)

 **Ranger** (to Powerfist): "How bad?"

 **Powerfist** : "Give me a couple of seconds. Still blind."

 **Ranger** : "We'll clear the halls. Meet us when you can!"

(Powerfist nods, and Ranger takes off for the first bend in the corridor. There are already screams and weapons fire coming from around the corner)

(Starforce and Mr. Bassman are finishing off the next team of agents as Ranger runs through that melee. He rounds the next corner, and blaster fire starts up from both the team in front of the next elevator and the doors on both sides of the corridor. He speeds past the snipers, is blinded by another snap-down Flash cannon, and is forced to complete his attack run on the agents using only memory and Combat Sense)

(all the agents in front of the elevator are suddenly missing blaster rifles. A throat clears, and they see Ranger 10 feet away holding them)

 **Ranger** : "Lose something, guys?"

(there are several motion blurs behind Ranger as Starforce and Mr. Bassman play leapfrog on the sniper positions, taking them out before stopping alongside)

 **Squad Leader** : "We surrender!"

(beat)

 **Ranger** (internal monologue): [[yeah, right]] (to Starforce and Mr. Bassman) "Take them."

(the three of them charge the agents)

* * *

(Level Bruno, Amchitkafestung. T minus 39 minutes)

(The elevator doors explode under the force of Mr. Bassman's Infrasonic Liquefaction)

 **Mr. Bassman** : ((THERE ANGEL-MON!))

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior, Nest Leader, Tiger, and Diamond flash into existence just inside the entrance of Destroyer's Control Room. Dr. Destroyer watches them impassively from the central dais of the the room)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : “Greetings, lesser ones! In the past, I have been less than charitable to your kind, yet you have managed to circumvent the obstacles I have placed in your way. That took great ability on your part.” (beat) "Ability which the wisdom of Destroyer has anticipated!"

 **Tiger** : "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You've LOST, Zerstoiten..."

(Starforce flies in towing Ranger. He drops him and remains hovering)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : “I anticipated your arrival, you buffoons! I knew that fate would place your kind in my path as my final test, before I complete my final apotheosis. Destroyer holds the power of life and death over all that live, yet I waited 72 hours before I used it. I did this to show the world that all who oppose Destroyer are ultimately doomed to failure."

 **Starforce** : "You're a looney!"

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Am I now?" (beat) "I have linked the so-called Doomsday Device not to fragile machinery, but to my own life force! To save the world, you must kill me, and I cannot be slain!”

 ****(the screen behind Destroyer switches to gigantic numerical digits indicating 00: 00:10)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "Incidentally, since you found me so early, I'm advancing the countdown. Enjoy your last seconds of existence, mortals."

(The countdown starts. As it hits '8', Nest Leader levels the heavy pulson rifle he 'borrowed' upstairs and performs a 5-shot autofire into Destroyer. 3 hit for 3 BODY and 9 STUN)

 **Dr. Destroyer** (firing Destroyer-beam in response): "How pitiful."

(the Destroyer-beam transfixes Nest Leader before completely drilling through both his body and Biomaster's neurokinetic jammer in his backpack before expending itself against the far wall of the control room. Nest Leader's mouth falls open before he falls to his knees, dying)

 **Starforce** : "CRAP! The jammer!!"

(Ranger blurs and appears next to Nest Leader, cradling his body)

 **Ranger** : "We'll get you to a doctor..."

 **Clayton** : "No!" (beat, gasps) "I was already dying..."

(Nest Leader spits blood out of his mouth)

 **Clayton** : "Don't... tell my sister..."

(he dies in Ranger's arms)

(while this is happening, Dr. Destroyer erects a forcewall between himself and the heroes. Starforce flash-steps next to Dr. Destroyer and is the first to hit it with a force spear, taking it down. Destroyer responds with a multiple-power attack, 20d6 APx2 + 7d6 END Drain. Starforce, due to his current forcefield allocation of 50 ED/30 PwrD, bounces the Drain, only takes 20 STUN, and is knocked clear of the melee before he catches himself in mid-air)

(Spiritual Warrior half-moves and hits Destroyer with Khereviel for 17 STUN)

(Tiger leaps at Destroyer and hits with 4d6 RKA APx2 for 1 BODY and 1 STUN)

(Diamond hits Destroyer for 10 STUN)

(segment 3. Destroyer attacks Spiritual Warrior. Spiritual Warrior loses 45 END and takes 26 STUN from the combined 20d6 APx2 Destroyer-beam + 7d6 END Drain)

(Mr. Bassman hits with Infrasonic Liquefaction for 17 STUN)

(Segment 4. Powerfist, sight now restored, flash-steps into Level Bruno)

(Starforce makes a PER roll, and realizes that all through the combat four Destroids have not moved from in front of the futuristic computer rack on the right side of the control room)

 **Starforce** (internal monologue): [[WHAT are they guarding in that rack that's so damned important?]]

(Starforce now rolls a 4 for his Deduction roll [on a 14-]. His mouth drops open in shock)

(Starforce half-moves vertically to the ceiling and fires a pushed Force Spear [7d6-1 RKA] at the futuristic computer rack, doing 33 BODY to it. It explodes in a burst of coolant and sparks worthy of a _Star Trek_ episode, taking the Destroids out)

 ****(the countdown on the viewscreen freezes at 00: 00:06)

 **Dr. Destroyer** (falling to his knees): "NOOOOOOOO!!"

 **Starforce** (landing, to Dr. Destroyer): "I'm sorry, was that computer rack important?"

(there is a blur of motion as Powerfist flash-steps over to Destroyer. He picks him up by the front of his tunic)

 **Powerfist** : "You LOST, Destroyer!" (cocks fist, winds up for a knockout punch) "Time to face justice for your crimes."

(Destroyer starts laughing, a slow chortle at first, building up to a full-fledged mad-scientist style laugh. What makes it creepier is that he's not stopping to breathe)

 **Dr. Destroyer** : "You fools! You think I've LOST?"

(his helmet splits open from crown to neck, each half sliding to one side and revealing not a face but advanced holographic circuitry. Destroyer's non-stop laughter becomes more electronic and hysterical as lights begin to flash in the circuitry at an accelerating rate)

 **Starforce** (screaming): "POWERFIST! GET OUT OF THERE!!"

(he lunges for Powerfist, but is caught by Spiritual Warrior)

(zzzzzZZZZZAP!!)

(Spiritual Warrior, Starforce, Diamond, Ranger, Mr. Bassmman, and Tiger flash into existence in the launch control center)

 **Starforce** (throwing up): "(HWAUUGHH!!)NOOO!(hachk!)"

(the floor of Launch Control jumps violently as if something hit it from underneath very, VERY hard. Over on the far left-hand corner, it actually collapses into a sinkhole. Dust shoots up violently from the sinkhole and slowly disperses)

 **Starforce** (screaming while still spitting bile out of his mouth): "WHY DID YOU STOP ME? I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!"

(Spiritual Warrior hits Starforce. It does no damage but does succeed in getting his attention)

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "No you couldn't have! Right now, you'd be just as dead as he is!"

 **Ladyhawk** (looking at the party that teleported in with Spiritual Warrior): "Andy? WHERE'S ANDY?!?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** (beat): "Destroyer was an android. It triggered its self-destruct after Starforce stopped the Doomsday Device and..."

(Spiritual Warrior can't finish the sentence)

 **Starforce** (voice catching): "Powerfist was holding him. Kent couldn't have ported him without also porting the android."

(Ladyhawk's eyes widen in horror)

 **Ladyhawk** (small voice): "No..."

 **Starforce** (to Ladyhawk): "I couldn't get to him in time to separate them..."

(long pause, held gaze. He stumbles over to Ladyhawk and kneels by her)

 **Starforce** (almost in tears): "I'm sorry, Julie."

(Ladyhawk holds Starforce with her free hand and begins to sob uncontrollably)

* * *

**EPILOGUE** : USS _Nimitz_ , 100 miles southeast of Amchitka Island. Three hours later.

(Ranger and Spiritual Warrior stand on the bridge, watching flight operations in support of the post-battle mop-up)

 **Ranger** : "I hope you put in a word of thanks to your boss."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Always." (beat) "And just maybe events like the past three days will make people realize just how precious a gift their Creator has given them."

 **Ranger** : "I'm just glad that it's finally over."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Is it true about what I've heard about our transport arrangements back home?"

 **Ranger** : "What have you heard?"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "That the President himself is going to meet us at Elmendorf and have Air Force One take us back to Dallas non-stop."

 **Ranger** : "You've heard correctly." (beat) "Of course, this means we'll have to survive a catapult launch off of the _Nimitz_ in a C-2 just to GET to Elmendorf."

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "Sage ought to enjoy that..."

(they laugh)

(Diamond joins them on the Bridge)

 **Diamond** : "Hey, guys! Welcome to the Big Time!"

 **Spiritual Warrior** : "What do you mean?"

 **Diamond** : "Our last battle with the Destroyer-android? It was broadcast world-wide by Destroyer himself, thinking he was going to win!"

(shocked pause as Ranger and Spiritual Warrior look at each other)

 **Diamond** : "Aw, relax, guys!" (slaps himself on the chest) "If old Gem-Head here can survive publicity and celebrity for three decades, you can too!"

 **Ranger** : "That's something we've always tried to avoid..."

 **Diamond** : "Well, you ain't gonna be able to no more." (beat) "You are sanctioned, aren't you?"

 **Ranger** : "Yes..."

 **Diamond** : "Call your contact at PRIMUS, he'll walk you through how to handle things." (beat) "For now, if any agents contact you refer 'em to PRIMUS. Unofficially, that's what they're there for."

 **Ranger** : "Thank you. I think..."

 **Diamond** (strolling away across the Bridge): "Oh, and don't be surprised when the Russian Ambassador calls to set up a state visit for your team, either! I just got off the radio with him before coming up here."

* * *

(Quiet Room #2, Main Sickbay, USS _Nimitz_. Starforce peeks in. Ladyhawk is awake, her right arm in a sling)

 **Starforce** : "Good afternoon, Ninjette."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Since when did YOU become my nurse?"

 **Starforce** (sitting down on the foot of her bed): "Since you talked me through immobilizing your right arm post-battle and I carried you out to the helicopter."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Oh."

 **Starforce** (sardonic smile): "Were you expecting me to visit for other reasons?"

 **Ladyhawk** (blushing in embarrassment): "Well, yes, but the middle of Sickbay on an aircraft carrier isn't exactly private."

(Starforce's mouth falls open in shock)

 **Ladyhawk** (beat, smiling): "Weren't expecting THAT answer, were you?"

 **Starforce** : "Uh... no?"

(she reaches out with her free hand and starts to pull Starforce closer. He lets her)

 **Starforce** (eyes wide): "You thought I was being serious?"

(she kisses him passionately. Long pause as he reciprocates)

 **Ladyhawk** (breaking for air, sultry): "*I* am."

(beat, then his free hand moves to start unfastening her suit. Her sling is in the way. They look at his hand, then each other before sharing a soft laugh)

 **Starforce** (chuckling): "Probably couldn't have done too much anyway."

 **Ladyhawk** (kisses him before sighing): "Yeah, you're probably right."

 **Starforce** (pointing to her shoulder): "What was wrong with it?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Broken collarbone. They say I'll be in this sling until after Christmas." (beat) "If I'm really nice to Spiritual Warrior, I can probably be out of it in a week."

 **Starforce** : "You know, actually showing up at Carrolton Park Church wouldn't hurt."

 **Ladyhawk** : "I was thinking more along the lines of an anonymous donation."

 **Starforce** : "Spiritual healing through cash, Ninjette? I'm no theologian, but I don't think it works that way..."

(they share another quiet laugh)

 **Starforce** (touching the sling): "Won't this be a little hard to explain at work?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "Everyone knows I do a daily martial arts exercise routine, and they know it's pretty strenuous. It'll actually be pretty easy."

(long pause, held gaze. He brushes an errant hair off of her mask, and she leans her head against his hand)

 **Starforce** : "On an unrelated note, I was curious about something."

 **Ladyhawk** : "What?"

 **Starforce** : "You've been trying to tell me something for 3 days. Remember?"

 **Ladyhawk** (deadpan): "I broke my shoulder, Nerd-boy, not my head. Of course I remember."

 **Starforce** : "Could you tell me what it was?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "No."

 **Starforce** : "Why not?"

 **Ladyhawk** (beat): "We're not about to die anymore."

 **Starforce** : "Are you STILL angry at me for Indianapolis, Ninjette? That was almost a year and a half ago!" (beat) "Let. It. Go." /* 'Heart of Darkness' */

 **Ladyhawk** : "If you didn't understand then, you wouldn't understand now."

 **Starforce** (releasing her and folding his arms): "Well, it's for damn certain I won't if this is what passes for a meaningful conversation between us."

(awkward pause. Starforce looks away)

 **Ladyhawk** : "Did you get much of a chance to interact with Andy while he was... with us?"

 **Starforce** : "I've been pretty busy the last three days. I sparred with him more than talked with him."

 **Ladyhawk** : "You should have."

 **Starforce** : "Why? You're the one who wanted to date him so bad."

 **Ladyhawk** : "Which reminds me. Thank you for giving Andy and I the space to have some time to ourselves."

(she makes several false starts at saying something, then shakes her head and sighs in frustration)

 **Starforce** : "Is there something you need to tell me?"

(awkward pause)

 **Ladyhawk** (slowly): "Bob, we've been a lot of things to each other since we first met."

 **Starforce** : "So? I don't understand the..."

 **Ladyhawk** (interrupting): "The last three days were the first time ever that we were romantic rivals for a person's affections."

(shocked pause, held gaze)

 **Starforce** : "What?"

 **Ladyhawk** : "He told me when we were refueling at McChord yesterday." (beat) "He was going to tell you after the battle, but Destroyer's android..."

(Ladyhawk's voice catches)

 **Starforce** (beat): "I... I don't know what to say..."

 **Ladyhawk** (numbly): "Me, neither."

(long pause, held gaze)

* * *

(fin)


End file.
